Alternate Dimension
by Dragon Wang
Summary: In a world just exactly the same as the one that the American Dragon roams freely, with his sole purpose and that is to protect the magical world. Only this world is in an Alternate Dimension. Rated T except for chapter 1
1. A Happy Birthday

**Alternate Dimension**

In a world just exactly the same as the one that the American Dragon roams freely, with his sole purpose and that is to protect the magical world. Only this world is in an Alternate Dimension.

Chapter one: An happy birthday

In a room in a skyscraper like 6 store's high, one person sits on a black leather couch. An person 5 foot 9 high, black spiky hair with a little green on top of his hair, broad shouldered and muscular, an 21 year old Chinese dude. He's watching TV. Surrounded by brown walls, with a coffee table in front of him. At his left there's a wall completely consumed by a bookshelves and on his right a table with a Pc.

**Jake's POV**

I was sitting there watching the only cartoon, which could make me laugh. It's named American Dragon Jake Long , there was one thing about that show. It is reminding me of my youth, only difference is that I am not an magnificent dragon that roamed freely in New York City.

While thinking about that, it was oddly quiet around here, the only sound that there was, is the television and a stream of water, like a shower. After a while it stopped. Coming out of it was an beautiful lady same age as the guy, with perfect curly blond hair, standing 5 foot 7 high, with oceanic blue eyes, an perfect body like an hourglass.

'Hey there babe' I said to get a 'hey there yourself' back. The voice was that of an angel just fallen out of Heaven.

As she sat next to me, after putting my arm over her I whispered to her ear; 'Happy Birthday Rose'.

As she smiled as an innocent schoolgirl, but suddenly I felt a finger tickling behind my left ear. A tickling so badly the only thing I could do was to fall of the couch and I got hold of rose pulling her with me, laying there on the ground staring straight at her eyes, her beautiful blue eyes reminding me of a mix of the sky and the ocean.

**Rose's POV**

As I lay on top of Jake he stared in my eyes and I stared in his brown eyes. He gently grabbed my back, as my head bent for over to brush my lips against his soft yet firm lips. He kissed back as he gently began moving his hands all over my back, till it hit my butt, where it stopped going down and began to make circular movements. I felt his desire to get more and more, as I felt his hands got on my upper leg, moving his finger in a way only he could, that made me giggle like a schoolgirl that got a compliment. That was when I saw this look in his eyes, a look that made me forget anything but him. These eyes burned with desire.

As we were going to our berdroom I pulled his tight T-shirt up, revealing his muscular six-pack. He unbuttoned my blouse I had just changed in. revealing my trained shape I had been all my life.

**(This is where you need to skip if you're a minor to lets say, until the end, as it contains sexual things. I promise not to do any more than this but I really wanted a VERY intimate scene, if you know what I mean) **

As I got unbuttoned I said; 'is this really what you want?' as he said on an hot low way always caring about my feeling 'if this is not what you want we could stop' I grinned as I unbuttoned his pants, He unbuttoned mine, revealing my pink knickers, He said 'naughty girl'.

We both grinned. When I undid his pants I saw an giant lump in his underwear. As he grabbed me gently to undo my bra, I didn't resist. As my bra fell off his eyes grow to take a good look at them, as I actually enjoyed it.

**Jake's POV**

As I undid her bra I saw her beautiful cup D I couldn't do anything but look at them. as I was Very distracted by them she undid my underpants, I couldn't hold in anymore, as my dick came out he started to grow into an 10-inch monster, I saw Rose her eyes looking over the entire length. As I pulled her underwear down I saw she had just shaven her pussy, it was like pulling my head against it wanting me to lick her.

As I did I felt Rose close her legs, but after a while I felt her relax it was wet dripping of Rose's cum, as I looked up I saw her look at my dick, as I laid down I felt her head on the top of my dick sucking, and sucking and slowly went down and up, with every movement she went deeper and deeper, till my dick hit her throat and she held it there for like at least 1 minute, until I came spraying her mouth till I couldn't anymore.

After she swallowed she sucked every spot dry. When she got up and laid down with her legs spread out, awaiting my dick as I probed at first I felt her pussy stir and get excited she said 'come on dragon boy' (It felt so familiar when she said it like that), when I pushed it in, she moaned and her pussy already wet so it got sucked in every time I pushed in farther and tried to get it out, it felt like she wasn't going to let go. With every trust of my dick I heard Rose moan as hot as possible. As it was the only way it was going further and further in her pussy till I felt like I couldn't get further, when I tried to get in further Rose looked like she was going to explode that's when I couldn't hold it anymore. As Rose and I said in unison that we were going to come, we kissed as passionately as possible. It felt like it took ages and ages to feel my cum mix with hers, and it may go on longer for my part. As I pulled my dick out of her pussy, it was dripping with our cum.

As I asked on my lowest and hottest voice; 'and felt it good? She asked on her hottest voice;' may I be on top now? As I laid down on the bed I felt my dick grow again, till it didn't went further. As Rose crept on it and as she brushed her pussy against my foreskin before she slowly let her pussy lower on my dick. I moaned as she couldn't go deeper, she rose and lowered till we both couldn't handle it anymore. As she said she was going to cum, I was also. She bent for over to kiss me as passionately as it was the first time she did that. Again our cum mixed in Rose's hot body, as Rose slowly rose and bent over immediately to suck my dick dry. As she was done she crept against my muscular body and when she did that I pulled the sheet over us.

**Nobody's POV**

As they fell asleep there was something out there what would shock them

Okay this is my first fan fic but don't hold on with those reviews, let them be as criticizing as possible. Plus I just added the sex scene to show they really loved each other. Cough cough. See ya guys next time


	2. Double Time

**Alternate Dimension**

**Chapter 2: Double Time**

**As the moon shone brightly in the sky there was a spot of darkness, like a zit on the moon. It wasn't normal as it was filled with darkness, Evil darkness. Out that hole came an beast, an beast with wings battered and bruised it fell in the darkness of the city.**

**Jake's POV**

It was morning as I woke up in bed next to me laid the love of my life; she was still asleep with an grin on her face and her arms around my chest. As I was awake I just wouldn't wanted to stand up, afraid to wake her up. At these moments I'm happy to be alive, this is what I lived my whole live for, just to be together with Rose. As I laid there for over an hour still looking at her face, she looked like an angel only to be even more beautiful as she woke up.

Her bright blue eyes shone as the sun gently shone on her face. 'Finally awake sleepyhead?' I asked. She nodded before stretching out. As I stood up I headed to the bathroom, only to be beaten by Rose as she ran in the bathroom. I grinned as she playfully raised her right hand and told me come.

As we both stood under the shower she asked me to close my eyes, as she kissed me on my lips. After I reluctantly pulled away, she looked at my eyes penetrating my mind. As she looked like that I gently grabbed her head and pulled her head against mine, brushing my lips against hers. That's when my alarm went off telling me to hurry for my work at Gramp's. As I struggled to let her go, I had to change into my chef clothes. As I worked as a chef at Gramp's restaurant.

It was a very well paid job and even more fun as I worked together with Rose, Spud and Trixie. As Rose and I stood before Gramp's Restaurant, the ancient Chinese doors opened revealing an ancient Chinese restaurant and after the doors opened, we were greeted by an African American girl no longer than 5 feet 3, in an waiters outfit. As she asked;' how's life lover boy?' I looked around to look for spud as I heard Gramp's scream in the kitchen. As we ran inside we saw an white sluggish guy about 6 feet 2 covered by broken plates, there stood an Little Chinese man next to him about 4 feet 9 screaming at the top of his lungs. As Spud said on a calm and sluggish voice;' pieces bring luck, I hope'.

**Rose's POV**

As we heard Jake's grandpa scream I heard the door open and, there stood our first customer of the day. As Trixie walked over to the customer, she saw that it was Jake only he was 15 years old. As Trixie fainted we all ran towards her. As we stood in a circle around 15 year old Jake we were all confused. As Jake asked;' is this an joke?' As the other Jake responded; 'no it is not, I'll explain it when all the doors and windows are closed'

As we all closed everything we sat at the main table looking from the other Jake to my Jake. At this moment everything was very silent as Spud said;' wow dude it's like a miniature Jake, only he is covered by cuts and bruises' as we slowly saw that too I asked:' what happened to you'.

Jake sighed and said;' I'm the American Dragon, I got sucked in an magical hole when I was fighting the Black Dragon, first to fall through an black room where an faint voice said to find you Jake. Right after he said our name I fell out of the sky. After flying trough this city I figured you are at gramp's, when I was on my way to gramp's I got attacked by the Huntsman and Shades, I survived by flying away. After hiding for the shades and the huntsmen I figured that the huntsman and the Black Dragon where working together. As I Dragoned down I could get past them unnoticed and that's how I could get here'

'Man you have a very big fantasy' Trixie said, as she said that I saw in Jake's eyes the same look as my Jake had if he was telling the truth. As everyone except Jake, Jake and I looked very confused. Jake said;' I could belief you, but I need proof you really are an dragon' as Jake stood up an got to an spot clear of things he Said;' Dragon up' while he was saying that, blue magic surrounded him as a cloud, as the magic disappeared stood a 8 feet high beast with bat like wings, an snakelike head, an giant tail and giant claws. He said;' do you guys belief me now?'

As we all stood there confused as hell, as spud kept pinching himself like it was a dream.

**Well that's the end for this chapter; I hope you enjoy reading this as I am enjoying writhing this. Stay tuned for the next chapter. And please review, as everyone knows authors love reviews.**


	3. Dragon Jake's story

**Disclaimer: I'm sorry to say but I don't own American Dragon Jake Long.**

**Alternate Dimension**

**Chapter 3: Dragon Jake's story**

**In a Chinese restaurant in New York something happened, as a boy came in and said he was an dragon. To proof this he changed to his dragon form, as this happened shadows and strange clothed people began to move.**

**Jake's POV (Alternate not Dragon)**

As I saw myself turn into a dragon I was astonished, he was an real dragon that means there is an truth in those ancient Chinese tales. As Dragon boy said on the most cockily tone;' I told ya didn't I?' not even five seconds after that, he fainted he turned into himself. As everyone looked at me I nodded as I walked to my fainted self, picking him up, which was fairly easy as I had been pumping iron for quite a while.

As Gramp's closed the restaurant for today Rose, Spud, Gramp's, Trixie and I while carrying myself, walked to my and Rose's home which was a bit harder as the elevator had just broken down plus our home Is six floors up in our flat and I didn't only have to carry myself I had to carry my Gramp's as he found him too old to do such an workout. When we were finally where at our home, I asked Rose where the keys where. She shook her head and said:' I think we left them at the shop' as I laid Gramp's and myself on the ground I slapped myself against my head and said:' I'll go get them'.

As I raced down the stairs just going out the door I stopped and slapped myself against my head AGAIN. As I forgot Gramp's still had the keys to his restaurant, I raced up to the six floors to get the keys to the restaurant I raced down and to Gramp's restaurant. While running towards Gramp's restaurant I thought I saw some shades move without that something moved, but I guessed I was wrong and ran further. As I unlocked Gramp's door I saw the keys, I grabbed the keys and closed the door. When I ran to my flat I saw some shades move again, as I thought I was becoming schizophrenic I ran further. As I ran up the stairs and got to my house I was exhausted, I saw that Dragon me was awake he said on a slightly mocking tone that I was very slow I grinned, as I felt them wait for the keys I handed them to Rose and let her open the door.

**Rose's POV**

As we all entered our home I saw Jake collapse on our couch, as I took my place next to him he put his heavy arm on my shoulder still exhausted from that running. As we all took place we all stared at Dragon Jake, till Jake's Gramp's (soon to be mine too =) ) asked;' so young one would you care telling us from the beginning how you landed in such an situation'? As Dragon Jake nodded he began to tell us his story;

When I was born there was something different about me, and my gramp's could tell that, I was an dragon but I didn't know till I found out about my powers on my thirteenth birthday. As my father didn't knew he was married into an Dragon family Gramp's took me apart and told me how I had an tail as I couldn't control my powers at that moment, he said ;' that I was an dragon and I reacted exactly like you guys. As he became my dragon master we began protecting the American world from the Hunts clan and the Dark dragon. That was when I became the Amdrag** (so to avoid confusing Dragon Jake with Alternate Jake, I will call Alternate Jake, Jake and Dragon Jake, Amdrag)** as I repeatedly fought with an girl from the Hunts clan, I discovered that she was actually Rose' as he paused and looked at my right wrist he grinned and said that my birthmark is actually an sign that I was to be abducted and be a part of the Hunts clan, as he continued;' Rose is the love of my life and she helped me to defeat the Hunts clan' that's when a tear rolled over his face but he still continued;' as she wished that all of the Hunts clan died and as she is also a member of the Hunts clan'

as all our faces began to produce a few tears he still continued;' but before she died I wished that she was never been abducted by the Hunts clan, not to know they didn't disappeared but where actually sucked in an vortex. As I met her next day being as happy as possible she said that she would move next day to Hong Kong. As I was depressed, I was also happy that she finally was together with her family. As time progressed I had been summoned to the 1000 year toast with the dragon counsel, the Dark dragon abducted my Gramp's and used him to make up my mind. To pour a potion into the other dragons or never to see my Gramp's. As I poured a other potion into the toast of the dragon counsel, the Dark dragon appeared and was happy I did this and ordered the dragons to fight themselves none of the dragons took fighting stance but not to face each other but the dark dragon. An epic fight occurred and we were to lose as Rose finally got to her senses and helped us to fight with the Dark dragon. That was when the portal began to close, as I didn't wanted to lose her again I went to save her from an 1000 years in an vortex, as I helped her stand up I was grabbed on my heels by the Dark dragon, and sucked in by him. I tried to throw Rose out of the temple but I didn't make it happen so She and I are stuck here. As we were spiraling down we cuddled and kissed as if it was our last one but suddenly we began to twist rapidly, I had just enough time to say 'I loved her' the twisting stopped and spat us out of it into an room which ended in spitting us two in New York only on two different places.

**Jake's POV**

As Amdrag has just finished talking I said;' So as far as I can understand this is that you are a dragon, Rose is an ex-Hunts member and that the Dark dragon is your arch nemesis plus you said that some hunts members (the servants of the Huntsman) together with shades (the servants of the Dark Dragon) had attacked you' after hearing this the Amdrag nodded. As I asked him;' isn't the Hunts clan raised to hate and kill dragons' Amdrag nodded just to say that I'm getting on to something. Now it is getting to me, 'the Hunts clan and the Dark dragon work **together!**' 'Presto you've got it right' Amdrag said on a fake surprised way. After having talked for a while they all gone asleep, Jake's and Rose's home are big enough for almost everyone to have a room, Except for Jake and Rose (not that they mind though). As everyone fell asleep it was like 2 AM

**Nobody's POV**

**Outside the flat where they sat stands a man, a man to do big things, on a bad way. At first he chuckled, which at a point became laughter, and on the end it was PURE EVIL. **

**Sorry for the wrong version standing online this one Is the good one**

**Ok that was chapter 3, as I see my numbers of readers growing I would like to ask them to review and give critics. I don't know about other authors but I like reviews and they keep encouraging me to write. Stay tuned as I am going to update soon (maybe even tomorrow). **


	4. Hunt on the exHuntsgirl

**Here I proudly present YOU........ The next chapter.**

**Alternate Dimension**

**Chapter 4: Hunt on the (ex) Huntsgirl**

**At the moment that the Amdrag fell out of the hole Rose stared down still in the hole, as the hole closed slightly it suddenly opened shocking Rose. As she fell down there was nothing she could do to make sure she would survive the fall, as she doesn't possess the wings of the dragon and couldn't grab her trusty hunts stick as she fell suddenly out of the hole. **

**Now back to the present, as Amdrag told his story they all went to a room and slept. It was an moment of peace for the young dragon not knowing that there will be an VERY long journey before he could be at peace again**

As I lay next to Rose I could not think about Amdrag's story and that he said that he and Rose fell out the sky, I am determined to reunite Rose and him as I can't stand seeing me nor Rose in that situation. But I won't be of a big help if I fall asleep tomorrow and thinking at night, so I recommend clearing my head and fall asleep. As my head clears of any thought I fall fast asleep.

As I fall asleep the setting changes into a blurry vision of the streets, a vision of a girl as I saw her look at her body. She sat on an few crushed boxes as if she fell on them, as she got up she looked around in despair as if she was looking for something. She walked forwards to the road, cars passed by and people walked around. It was dark outside and she knew she was very tired. But as I saw her looking around and nodded happily to find Gramp's restaurant, as I saw her ran towards the building she ran to the back of the restaurant.

As she ran toward the wall she jumped this high, it was clear she wasn't a normal person. While doing a wall climb she got to the emergency stairs that was at least 6 feet high, grabbing the edge of the stairs she pulled herself up with ease. I couldn't believe it this girl is a very good trained girl, as she ran up the stairs she wasn't exhausted as she got to the top. While she was up on the roof which was like 10 stores high (I have like no idea what Gramp's did with all that room) she saw the vent as she crawled through the vent and dropped herself with high speed until she began to scrape the edges of the shaft slowing down, and could just stand as the vent curved and began to crawl towards an opening. As she got through the opening she landed on the first floor, as she did on all the lamps she looked for a bench finding one very comfortable one at the takeaway. Nodding happily she went to our bathroom to watch herself in the mirror, pretty vanilla blonde hairs (a bit dull though), the lips of an angel and very big oceanic blue eyes. I couldn't be mistaking it is Rose.

As I woke up I looked at Rose, she lay peacefully next to me. But it suddenly hits me it is the Rose of the other dimension, as I remembered the story of Amdrag. As I gently pushed Rose's arm off off me, I stood up walking through the door I saw Amdrag sitting there. As his face hopefully looked at me, I saw he had a dream to be precise it was the same as mine. As we both nodded I woke up everyone and told them what we both dreamt about. As we were just finished our story we all nodded and changed into other clothes. It was like 5 in the morning so I think that rose would still be at Gramp's restaurant, as I closed my door we all ran (Gramp's again in my arms) towards the restaurant. As we got near the restaurant we all felt like something was wrong.

As Gramp's jumped out of my arm's still as moveable as a 13 year old kid (still insisted that he was an old defenseless man) as he opened the door, we saw the restaurant being messy like as If a fight happened. As we walked around Amdrag and I found evidences that Rose actually had been here, exactly the same things that we could recognize in our dreams. An open shaft, the handprints on the vent that she used to brake. But only in our dreams it wasn't messy in the restaurant which points to a fight after she got here. As we looked further we found a piece of brown colored fabric with an Red like H on it, as I let Amdrag see this his eyes opened like something was on fire. He said that it is the insigne of the Hunts clan.

**Rose's POV**

As Jake and Amdrag looked at the fabric, Spud, Gramp's, Trixie and I looked around. As I found a piece of paper sticking to the mirror in the bathroom, as I wanted to call Jake something wrapped around my mouth, as this happened I elbowed it at its chest, making It collapse on the floor, struggling to breath and showing a man, lightly armed and only thing on his face revealed are his bloodthirsty eyes. As Jake and the others ran towards me, I got the courage to take of his mask. As his mask slipped off, the lights went off. As we all felt kicks the only one to withstand them is the Amdrag, I don't know why, but it is like he could see in the dark. As he said while fighting (and our butt's getting kicked) he asked us; 'do I need to put up a little fire?' right after he said that, he blew a little ball of fire in his hands, and swung around in the dark space, immediately lighting the space up. As we saw the lights go on we also saw that the creatures attacking us were shadows, as they fainted away we had gone to the bathroom, as the man had disappeared we were puzzled, but the piece of paper still hung there. The paper said:

_Congrats you've gotten through my first test, and I need to thank you for that, as I now have a lot more info on you guys. But enough for that chit-chat I want to do business, if you want to see Rose again; you need to show up at the Central Park at 2 AM. _

_Signed, The Huntsclan._

As I looked at the Amdrag, I nodded and said; 'you are going to do that aren't you?' on which he replied; 'I have to, just to save Rose I would do everything' as he said that, Jake nodded with pride, as I could see in his eyes that he would do anything to help him.

The next day on 1.59 AM, in the Central Park stood a 13 year old boy, waiting for a meeting with destiny. As the minute passed on 2 AM precisely, a burly man jumped out of the sky, as Amdrag looked up he needed to dive away to avoid him crashing down at him. As he crashed on the floor he stood up, and revealed a few holes in the concrete paving, exactly where he landed. As he laughed wickedly he said with a cold and stern voice; 'looks like dragon boy here, has an death wish' as he said this he threw aside his net where he held Rose captive, an net made of reinforced unicorn horn.

He rapidly ran towards Amdrag, holding his right fist behind him and his left fist in a striking position. As he got near to the Amdrag he shot out his left fist, just inches next to the Amdrag into the tree behind him. As the Amdrag dived to the left, the Huntsman quickly reached out with his right hand, pulling the Amdrag at his tail, making him faceplant into the concrete pavement. As he pulled his fist out of the tree, he revealed a hole in shape of his fist in the tree, he kept holding on the Amdrag's tail as he pulled his left fist backwards and violently shot it forward's, right towards the face of the Amdrag's making an ugly sound, like a tree falling down. This actually happened, as the Huntsman got crushed beneath the tree he had just punched a hole trough. As his grip weakened on the tail of the Amdrag, the Amdrag took this opportunity to fly off towards Rose, who had seen all this happen.

As he opened the net, Rose was once free again. As they cuddled and said in unison;' I've missed you', the tree began to slip aside revealing a very angry Huntsman, he ran furiously towards the couple in an attempt to smash them from behind. No time to dive aside, Amdrag turned his position so that the Huntsman would hit him instead of Rose. Right when a cloud rose in front of the moon, darkening everything, the only thing we've heard was a bone that cracked.

**So this is my cliffhanger, a new character and a clash began immediately. Hoping that everything will be alright, don't you. So as I said before please review but I can't make ya, only thing I make ya do, is making you enjoy this story by writhing as good as I can do. See ya next time (probably tomorrow, but no promises)**


	5. Dual Dragon's

**Alternate Dimension**

**Chapter 5: Dual Dragons. **

**As the cloud disappeared, the moon shone as brightly as before, revealing an awkward situation in Central Park. As the Huntsman strikes out with all his fury only inches away from the back of the Amdrag, it suddenly stopped, as his arm bend in a nasty position. As next to him stood Jake, with fury in his eyes, his arm connecting with his elbow making it crack. (P.S Alternate Rose is called Thorn)**

**Jake's POV**

As I lowered my fist, the Huntsman roared with pain, as the elbow bended the wrong way, allowing bones to stick out, as his right arm just hung there loosely, he began throwing quick jabs with his left arm towards me, as I kept avoiding them by pushing them aside only using my left hand. As I grinned, he became angry, as he suddenly stopped attacking, he became engulfed in shadows. The shadows surrounding him suddenly left in all directions, his eyes became bright red, and his right arm began to twist in all different directions, as it began to bend the right way, the bone being pushed in, and then his arm molded, as if nothing happened. As he could use his right hand, he stood in a boxing-style fighting position. As I began to feel his eyes, piercing trough mine, I understood that this is not a joke anymore; he wanted to kill me for standing between his kill.

As he raised his right hand, shades stood up out of the shadow, as a few held Amdrag and Thorn down, a few came out of the bushes, with Gramp's, Spud, Trixie and Rose. As he laughed diabolical, I saw out of the corners of my eyes, that I was being surrounded by shades. As they charged, one from the front and one from behind, as I jumped against the front, I could do a back flip and landed on the other. As they saw that, they wasted no time, they all charged, as I bravely fought until they sucker punched me in my balls, I roared in pain, they used this opportunity to climb on me, using their weight to pin me to the ground. There were at least 50 of them on me, as I couldn't move anything. The laughter became harder, and even darker. As he came near me he tilted me up in the sky, he smashed his left fist in my side, I felt that he had hit my liver, as I contracted in pain, he smashed me to the ground. As shades rose to make me stand up, he kept smashing his fists on my liver, as he saw I tried to ignore the pain, and looked straight in his eyes. Looking in his blood-thirsty red eyes, he began to roar. In his anger he reached out to grab the one that was the closest, which was Rose, as he held her with his left hand, he pulled back his right hand, just about going to strike.

**Rose's POV**

As I closed my eyes, embracing myself for the blow, I heard a fierce blow, but I felt nothing . As I opened my eyes, I saw an big creature, an massive 10 feet long, blood-red scaled with a shining gold belly, with red bat-like wings, spiky black hair with green tops, an massive tail, broad shouldered, massive biceps , and with a grin on his pretty face.

As he punched the burly Huntsman like 5 seconds ago, he was still rolling, only the sheer force left an deep impact on us, as we all got free due to the moonlight shining on his golden belly, magnifying the light, and let all the shades disappear. As Spud said; ' yo Amdrag, nice Chi-duplicate' Amdrag shook his head and replied; ' all mine duplicates are there' precisely where he pointed his finger at, appeared a few heads exactly the same as Amdrag's, as one asked us; 'is it save yet?'. As spud looked from Amdrag towards the giant dragon, Spud's only conclusion is; 'OH NO, IT'S THE EVIL DRAGON. AND IT'S BACK TO KILL US, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE'S' (P.S don't know how Spud knows about the Chi-duplicate's, but he does ok.) as the giant dragon hold Spud by his shirt, Spud ran on his place still trying to run away, as he screamed; 'JAKE HELP MEEEEEEEE', as he suddenly calmed down, he looked around and said; 'where's Jake anyways'. As we all pointed at the dragon, Spud turned and began throwing punches at him (which couldn't connect cuz his arms are too short) nevertheless still trying, as he screamed; 'YOU ATE JAKE, YOU STUPID LIZAR, PUKE PUKE PUKE!' as we all laughed at Spud, the Huntsman finally stood up, still dazed of the massive punch. As his Huntsstick turned into a bow he took aim at Rose, as it was Jake's only weak spot. As Jake saw this coming, he let Spud lose and pushed Rose away, allowing himself to be hit in his armored shoulder. When we all looked at the exhausted Huntsman, he roared; 'you've won the battle but not the war' as his Huntsbow changed into a hoverboard, he jumped on it, he raced away. While Jake wanting to try out his powers, easily flew next to him, mocking the Huntsman, as he cockily flew backwards, he flew right trough a tree.

**Jake's POV**

As I pulled myself out the tree, I flew back to the others. As I landed, it seems that they explained to spud that I was Jake. As everyone was astonished by my Dragon form, even Amdrag said that It was impressive. As Thorn walked around me, observing my shoulder, she said; 'thank you' on which I replied; 'no problem'. Gramp's sighed, happily though, as he gathered his breath, he said that he is in fact a Dragon master. As I looked at him I said; 'why didn't you tell me earlier' on which he replied; 'because you, young dragon needed to find out on your own. Well how about going home, and get some sleep. As they all were going home, I flew a few laps with Amdrag, just to find out that I'm actually a good flyer. When we got home, I needed to know how to dragon down, Amdrag opened his mouth, but Gramps was quicker and said; 'you need to image yourself, and say 'Dragon down'. As I needed a few tries, it worked, after we all took a relaxing shower, as Rose was already asleep, I laid next to her, and threw my arm around her, as her eyes opened slightly, she teased me by brushing her soft lips against mine, as she said; 'good work, Dragonboy' as I grinned, I kept kissing her until we fell asleep.

**The next day**

As I woke up I saw my lips still connected with Rose's, knowing that she was still asleep, as I waited still pressing my lips against hers, I felt them press back. As her Celeste eyes looked into mine hers filled with questions. As I opened my mouth to talk, she shushed me by gently putting her finger against my lips, and she kissed my lips with passion, as I couldn't resist, I kept doing the same. As my hands caressed her back, she did mine, as she worked her way towards my head. Suddenly I felt a tickling, behind my left ear, as I couldn't resist, I laughed, until I rolled of the bed. As I looked up, I saw her grin, pleased with what she did. As we both grinned, Gramp's came in to check the noise and said; 'is everything alright?' as we both nodded, the old man grinned. And said; ' take your time to enjoy, I have something to do at the restaurant. And Jake I need you to come' as he saw my mouth opened to say; 'awww man' he continued; 'when you're done', as he turned away with a grin.

**Narrator POV**

As you probably know what happens, let's say they are having a great time. Now let's try out some others POV.

**Spudinski's POV**

Inhale, exhale, blink and repeat.

Inhale, exhale, blink and repeat.

Inhale, exhale, blink and repeat.

Inhale, exhale, blink and repeat.

**Narrator POV**

Let's look at Amdrag's POV.

**Amdrag's POV**

It's 8 AM in the morning, as I and Rose, have slept together. It was a wonderful night, not only is Thorn save, I could spent the entire night with her together, It's like a dream. As Thorn woke up, she stretched out. As she asked me; 'do you want to take a walk?'. 'Of course' I said, as happily as I could be. As we told Spud that we were going out to walk, he seemed busy. After we walked down the stairs, we were holding hands. As my belly rumbled, I asked her if she wanted to eat something. She asked with a smile; 'is that a date?' , as I replied; 'I call it lunch' as a little grin appeared on my face.

**Jake's POV**

As we were done, we both got dressed. As we walked out of my door, we saw Spud, who looked in front of him. As I shook my hand in front of him, he woke up. And he said; 'hey Jake, Thorn and Amdrag are out to get lunch. On which I replied; 'oh let them have their love moment' as I suspected, Trixie is still sleeping. as we sent Spud to wake her up, we saw him ran out, chased by a few flying pillows, and the angry voice of Trixie. As we calmed her down, over her loss of the dream date with Kyle, we walked over to Spud, who was now covered with pillows. As he got up, picking a few feathers off of him. as we all were going to the restaurant of Gramp's, we talked about useless things, often laughing.

**So this is the end of chapter 5. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Peace out.**


	6. Gramp’s Restaurant

**Alternate Dimension**

**Chapter 6: Gramp's Restaurant.**

**Yesterday**

**Boris's POV**

As I got defeated, I fled to the HQ, as I got to our HQ. There stood a big person outside, eager to talk to me. As I stepped of my hoverboard, I kneeled. I saw his giant eyes look around me, as he discovered that I failed to scalp the American Dragon, and even lost Thorn, he got furious. As he slapped me with his enormous hands, I flew 10 feet backwards. He screamed; 'I sent you to get ONE dragon and not only did you FAILED, but you also lost the bait, if you want to remain at one piece, you need to scalp the American Dragon'. I nodded, but I said; 'there's one thing, there are two Dragon's now' as his eyes grew, he said on a cold and relaxed tone; 'scalp the Dragon´s, no matter what'

**Today**

**As Rose, Jake, Spud and Trixie were at the front door of Gramp's Restaurant, they heard slamming noise on the second floor. As they run up, they had no clue what to expect.**

**Jake's POV**

As we ran into the restaurant we split up at once, as we actually never saw the second floor. As we searched everywhere, Spud got tired as he didn't finish his morning exercise (inhale, exhale, Blink.), he sat down on a box, and he crushed it under his weight. As he fell through the box he got stuck, as he couldn't move, he began to spin as he apparently pushed a button. Once the spinning stopped, he stood up, just to fall down again. As we all looked at the box, it turned to be a machine, it revealed a door. As we got through the door, the noise became harder. When we got on the second floor, we got a few brick shooting at us. As I stood in front, and if I would duck, it would hit Rose. As I quickly dragooned up, I caught the first brick. When I turned, I used the speed, to throw the brick against the others. As the brick crippled, it turned into dust. As the dust disappeared, it showed a blue, wise, old dragon.

As the old dragon clapped his hands, he said; 'well done young dragon' hearing this, it confirmed my thought, the dragon standing before me is Gramp's. As we both dragooned down, I saw Gramp's, he was old yet muscular, and not the old fragile man he said to be. As we all sat down, Gramp's said; 'well young one, do you see this' as he pointed towards an painting, it revealed a red and yellow dragon, an red and golden dragon, and two girl's fully clad in an ninja suit and two persons fighting a big dark blue dragon and a big ninja, who was surrounded by six others. As I stood up, and took a closer look at the painting, I could conclude that, the red and yellow dragon was Amdrag, the two girls were Rose and Thorn, those two persons were Trixie and Spud, a ninja surrounding the big one was the one who attacked us yesterday and the red and golden Dragon was me. As I turned to Gramp's and said; 'you've got a hell of lot to explain' as I grinned, I also saw Rose, looking at the painting, she was also confused by the painting.

As Gramp's told us; 'young dragon, you are already strong, but you need to train. This is what I am going to do' as he spit out a barrage of fire at targets, he hit all of them. As I gasped at the burning targets, I looked at Gramp's, his face filled with a grin. As I tried to breathe fire, the only thing that came out was a burp. As Gramp's said; 'do not pressure yourself, you need to understand the fire. Slowly breath in, collect all the air in your lungs, it could burn the first time, but keep it in your mouth' as I did all what he said, I felt an burning feeling in my lung's, as if it was about to explode. Suddenly Gramp's screamed; 'FIRE' as I opened my mouth, an enormous fireball came out. As I got stunned by what came out of my mouth, I saw what the fireball did; it blew the target over and left a big mark on the fire-proof wall. 'That is utmost impressive young dragon' Gramp's said, and believe me he doesn't say that very much, almost never.

As Gramp's said to us; 'as I believe your destiny is to defeat the Dark dragon and the Huntsclan, the only way to defeat the Dark dragon and the Huntsclan is to train. This is what you need to defeat' as he pointed to a pole, it suddenly became engulfed in a blue cloud. As the blue cloud disappeared, it revealed a standing pole with other poles sticking out of it. As he let Rose, Spud and Trixie attack it, he screamed to them; 'the poles aren't that hard, but they do hurt' as only Spud looked around, he got hit by an pole, as Spud lay there on the ground, Rose and Trixie had a hard time to counter all the spinning poles.

As I wanted to help them, Gramp's stopped me and told me; 'we have other things to do' as he stood next to three big signs, on them were written; Wisdom, Power, Loyalty. He said; 'never forget them, young dragon you have a great brain, you've got the muscles and you have got great friends' as he turned, he pointed towards the army of machine's marching down the third floor. as I sighed, I said; 'it's going to be a long day'

**Amdrag's POV**

As Thorn and I walked into an Italian restaurant, as there were a few brown table's there, we sat on the table in the corner of the shop. As I shove the chair for Thorn to sit on, I sat next to her. As I began to talk; 'well isn't this strange. We are in an alternate dimension, and this is the only real date we don't have to worry about the Huntsclan' as Thorn giggled, she said; 'don't think about that too much, once we defeated them, we could do this more often'. As I ordered a portion of spaghetti, I asked Thorn what she wanted to drink. As I ordered something to drink, I could take it too our table. As I did that as a true waiter, serving the spaghetti, she giggled. As I closed in to serve her drink, I saw her beautiful eyes, and her loveable lips. As I put two straws into our drinks, both drank some. As we began to eat we got distracted by something outside, as we began to suck the string in, I felt the string pull my head towards Rose's, as my lips connected with hers, it felt like it took ages, as we kissed, we both kept kissing, until the window got thrown in by a brick, as we read the brick,

_Very well done, defeating Boris, but this IS not the end. _

We immediately stood up, as I paid the bill, Rose went outside to look who it was. As I joined her, we ran towards Gramp's restaurant.

**Rose´s POV**

As only I stood there, face to face against an magical pole, with Spud knocked down when he tried to run and fell on his head, and Trixie, who did actually good, only for being attacked at once by seven pole´s. I started looking in the training space, looking for weapon´s, looking for a way to defeat him. in the training space stood; a few scrolls with ancient Chinese writing's, a boxing bag, a few benches and a old flaming hang light right above us. As I ran towards the boxing bag, the pole chased me. As I slide underneath the bag, the pole collided with the bag. As it fell down, I picked up the scrolls and the bench, as I built a stairs-like contraption, the pole stood up. Knowing that punching against the pole had no effect, I swung around with the bench, hoping that It would slam against it. As the bench came closer towards the pole, it got crushed by its hand smashing down on the bench. As I got no choice I threw the scroll towards the light, hoping that I would hit it. As it hit the side of the light, I sighed, as the hand of the pole stroke out at me, the pole caught on fire. As the light spilled some fuel when I had hit it, and some fire caught it. So it all combined into a flaming pole, as I ran towards the door, I grabbed Spud and Trixie with me. As I got out, I laid them both down, and watched the pole incinerate by the flames. I chuckled as I won against my first enemy.

**Jake's POV**

As the all of the machine's were or burning or broken down, a giant 10 feet machine crashed through the door. As Gramp's chuckled; 'this one young dragon, you need to defeat, as I incorporated the ability's of the Huntsmen you've encountered yesterday, and improved some of them. As Gramp's walked outside, he, Rose, Spud and Trixie were watching me. As I looked around for any objects, I couldn't find anything useful (a few newspapers, some bananas, and a rope), the Machine charged at me, with his mechanical right hand behind him. As I evaded the massive blow, by diving towards the right, the other hand caught me off guard, as he backhanded me into the wall. As his fist moved away, it revealed a hole in shape of a dragon, my dragon form. As I stumbled out of the hole, the machine came running at me again. As I jumped over him, I kicked him in his knee. As he collapsed under his weight, he couldn't get up before I punched him against his head a few times. As his right hand grabbed me and threw me away, I opened my wings and flew right back at him, as he just stood up. I slammed against him, making him fall over again, but when I got in for the second attack, I got held back by my tail. As he stood up, he swung me around, and bashed me towards every wall he saw. So concentrated on pushing me against a wall, he forgot to look beneath him, as he ran past a banana, I grabbed it with my tail. As I threw it in front of the rampaging machine, it made him stumble forwards and release me. As I got free again, I was charging up for a fireball, as the machine struggled to get up, by the damage it took by falling, it leaked fuel. As I opened my mouth, an enormous fireball came out, igniting the fuel, as it incinerated the kneeled machine, it violently exploded. Shattering the safetyglass that stood in between, Jake and Rose, Spud, Gramp's and Trixie

**So I am asking myself, are you guys enjoying my story. Because if you guys do, I would be very happy. And if I am happy, you guys would be happy too, as I get more inspiration as I am happy. But please review, even if you hate/like it. Tune in for the next chapter. See ya.**


	7. Attack of the Huntsclan

**Alternate Dimension**

**Chapter 7: Attack of the Huntsclan.**

**As the Giant machine exploded, none were safe, but as they looked in front of them, they could see a few dragons with their wings spread open, protecting them from the debris and the impact of the explosion. As the explosion faded, there was only one dragon left standing.**

**Rose's POV**

As I ran towards the dragon, I kept thinking; 'please don't be Jake, Please', as I turned him, I could see his face, it was Jake. As I had a horrible expression on my face, I could see that he was alive, as I looked around him there laid more Dragons, all with Jake's face on them. As I turned to face Jake, I saw him standing right in front of me, with a wide grin on his face. 'You alright?'; he said, as his wings shook all the debris off of it, he walked past all the other dragons, making them fade in a red cloud. 'Chi duplicate's, always come in handy' he said, as I slapped him on his head. As he rubbed his head, I screamed; 'you could have been dead right now, didn't you saw my face, I was totally Horrified.' on which he replied with an romantic voice; 'If I died, I died for you, and I won't stop doing that' As I was angry, I couldn´t stay angry at such a romantic guy. As I hugged him, he turned into his normal form, returning the hug, as I looked deeply at his brown eyes; he looked back in my eyes. As he bent forward to gently press his lips on mine, I returned the kiss.

**Jake's POV**

As we kissed with passion, we got interrupted by a door that was smashed open. As we looked at the door, seeing both Thorn and Amdrag stood there, both exhausted. As Amdrag opened his mouth to talk, a window next to us was shattered, as I quickly transformed, I embraced Rose with my wing's, feeling shrapnel bouncing off of my armored back. As I turned, I saw the Huntsman who attacked us yesterday, only he had more bruises and cuts than yesterday, standing on a giant helicopter. As his eyes were flaming with anger, he suddenly turned dark, as if sun was repelled off of him. He waved his right hand, the door of the helicopter opened, as the Huntsmen jumped out of it, we all dragooned up or grabbed weapons from the arsenal. We were all ready to fight.

As the Huntsmen attacked the others, I and the Huntsman stood there, face to face. As he bowed, he said on a cold tone; 'Oh, I am sorry, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Boris, I am one of the six grandmaster Huntsmen.' As he laughed wickedly, I introduced myself; 'I am Jake Long, not so nice to meet ya', as I grinned, Boris suddenly charged at me, his hands were covered in bandages and metal gloves, they had a greenish glow around them, I grinned as I said; 'so you brought backup eh? Scared to handle me alone?' as he start to bash his heavy hands towards me, I ducked, as I pushed my foot against his chest, I did a back flip and shoved him away. As he struggled not to fall, I blew a fireball towards him, as he spinned in midair; he caught the fireball, with his hands absorbing the fire. While doing that, the greenish glow glowed even brighter. As he charged at me again, I could evade all of his punches, his eyes glowed red, while still punching at me he said; 'So dragon, you are a great fighter, but if you want to survive, you need to do better' as I grinned, I replied on a surprised tone; 'Oh, you want better, you´ll get better' as I spinned to trip him with my massive tail. He did a front flip, to avoid my tail, and landed on his knees, as I used the force of my spin, to land a brutal kick against his lungs, he flew backwards, landing on his back. He curled up, as I came closer, his left fist grabbed my ankle, as he could breathe again, he stood up, as he punched me in my stomach, I felt something, a weird feeling, as if my stomach was tearing. As I roared in pain, I saw Boris's face, he was grinning, he said; 'as long as I put this glove on something, it will slowly tear, it causes a gruesome pain' as my tail curled around his neck. But he was fast to see that, and he dived away. As he chuckled, his hands were covered in a bright green glow.

As we both stood up, I spit some fireballs in my hands, as I clenched my hands into fists; it burned heavily, 'are you feeling the heat?' I mockingly said. As we both charged, our fists collided into a red and green shockwave, every strike ended into a clash, but as my tail punched him in his back, he lost his focus, and I shot my right fist, with full power against his face. he flew against a wall, making a big hole. As he sticked his head out, it had been burned heavily. His head was really burning of fury now, as he rushed out against me, he was too angry to think, he was mentally weak, but physically a monster. As I tried to block his fist, he punched right through it, feeling his Iron glove, against my stomach. As he saw me, trying to whip my tail around him, he jumped away. As he charged again, I punched my burning fist against his; I was going in with it all my power, strength, and my will to fight for Rose. As the fists collided, we were both thrown back by the incredible shockwave. As we both struggled to stand up, we both knew it wasn't over yet.

**Rose's POV**

As Jake was battling with the Huntsman, I was busy dealing with other huntsmen. I wondered how many there was, everyone we knocked down, it seemed two were coming in his place. As I did a round house kick, I was able to knock a few down, as I jumped over the knocked down bodies, and ran towards Spud, as he was being cornered by ten Huntsmen. He was trying to use his yoyo to battle his way out, but as his fist got caught, he couldn't do anything. As the Huntsmen were going for a kill, I jumped on the Huntsmen, making them crash to the ground, I smashed them on their back heads, knocking them out. As I helped Spud on his feet, I saw Thorn kicking some Huntsmen's butt's as Amdrag and Lao Shi flew over, and burned every Huntsmen with their fireballs. As we both ran towards Trixie, who was slamming her staff against some Huntsmen, as she was being surrounded. That's when we came in, as I kicked some Huntsmen against their heads, Spud flinged his Yoyo towards the others. As they were caught in surprise, they were down in no time. When all the Huntsmen were defeated, only Jake and the Huntsman were fighting.

**Jake's POV**

'Give up Boris, all of your Huntsmen are down´ I said, as we were still delivering punch after punch, I saw an uppercut towards my stomach, as I stepped on his fist, I used the upward force to back flip, and kick him against his chin. As he got kicked he flipped backwards, as he laid there, it looked as he was out cold. As I got closer, I spit out some fire in my hands, just in case.

As I poked him, he didn't move. As I thought he was knocked down, and I turned my back towards him, I felt a hand clinging on my ankle. As I growled I threw the fireballs in my hands towards him, hitting his bruised body, as he began to scream and roll, he extinguished the flame. As he was severely burnt everywhere, he was transforming, as we all stood in fighting position, another helicopter came. In the helicopter stood one ninja, 7 feet high, extremely broad, giant muscles, a Dragonskull as helmet, heavily armored in dark blue, a dark blue cape and a cold look in his eyes, able to pierce through everything. As he grabbed Boris, the helicopter rose. 'We'll be back' he said on the coldest tone.

As the battle was over, we began to examine the damage. as we all were fine except for a few cuts and bruises. But only Gramp's second floor was; burnt, incinerated, exploded, holed and windows were shattered. As Gramp's saw this only thing he could do was sigh, as he said; 'personal belongings are expendable, our lives are not'. As Gramp's said that, Spud's stomach began to rumble, 'who's in for pizza' Spud said, as all our stomachs began to rumble in unison, we all raised our hands. 'Let's go to my mom's restaurant. We make delicious pizzas, and we also have spaghetti' Spud said as he winked at Jake and Amdrag. As Trixie slammed him on his back head, I said; 'well I actually do fancy a plate of spaghetti right now, the only problem is, I can't eat a whole plate of spaghetti on my own. Seems like I have to share with someone.' As I winked at Rose. As we all laughed, we were heading for Spudinski's Restaurant.

As we walked in Spud's restaurant, Rose and I were separated from the rest, as Mrs. Spudinski lead us to a different room. A cozy little room with Bordeaux red curtains, with dark red wallpaper and from the middle continued in brown, only one table for two, with a candle on it, as above hanged a beautiful chandelier. As we were left alone by Mrs. Spudinski, we walked hand in hand towards the table. As I shove the chair out for Rose to sit on, she giggled saying: 'well isn't this weird, we were fighting no more than a hour ago, and look where we are now, battered and bruised in training gear it was a little weird', I grinned widely. As a romantic mood hung around us, we both sat down and stared endlessly in each other's eyes, until Mrs. Spudinski broke the comfortable silence, and asked; 'do you want something to drink?' as Rose said; 'yes please, can I have a glass of Champaign', on which I said; 'make it two', I grinned towards Rose. As Mrs. Spudinski brought our spaghetti and champagne's, I began to talk;

'So Rose, is this life what you want it to be'

'No Jake it isn't, it is way better than I wished it to be, before I met you and the rest, I felt empty. Like something was missing'

'What was missing then?'

'Love'

'So do you have it now' I said as we closed the space between us.

'Oh yes, I have it now and I'm happy, happy to be with my dream boy' She said as our lips almost touched.

'And I'm happy to be with my…' as I got interrupted by her lips meeting mine, shutting my ability to speak. As we both closed our eyes, we began to kiss passionately. With my hand stroking her beautiful curly blond hairs, her hand began to move all over my back. As we moved up next to each other, we looked deeply in each other's eyes, my chocolate brown eyes looking in her azure blue eyes. As we both saw ambition in our eyes, we left the restaurant and gone towards our home. As we closed our bedroom door, we began.

**Awww ain't love beautiful, well please review if you liked, and stay tuned for another chapter.**


	8. Rafael

**Alternate Dimension**

**Chapter 8: Rafael**

**Boris's POV**

The helicopter was heading for the HQ, as I looked at myself, I saw I was covered by burns, bruises, cut's and anger. As I was shaking with anger, the Huntsman grabbed me by my neck, lifting me up in the sky. 'So you lost' he said coldly as a whole brigade of huntsmen was defeated by three dragons and four humans. His cold greenish gray eyes pierced through mine, I began to shake, this time not with anger but with fear, 'I'm humiliated master' I said with a trembling voice fearing for my life. 'You are going to be punished, thoroughly. Kraken, 24 hours.' as a little grin appeared on his face, I was terrified. I know I am a Hunts grandmaster, but 24 hours with the Kraken, equals death. As he saw the fear in my eyes, he chuckled as a man with a frozen heart.

**The next morning**

**We are guided by a beautiful sunrise, enlightening the NYC covering all the houses. It led us to an house, shining brightly on Jake and Rose who laid next to each other, still embracing each other. As Jake opened his eyes, this chapter begins.**

**Jake's POV**

As I opened my eyes, I felt happiness embracing me in form of Rose. She was lightening up by the sunshine, looking peaceful. As I saw something shine next to her, I hovered above her face still looking for something. Suddenly I got kissed by Rose, who hung around my neck, and had her angelic eyes closed. As I kissed back, we got entangled in a passionate kiss. Until I felt a tickle right behind my left ear, making me uncontrollably laugh out loud, and making me roll. As we both lied on the ground, with me under we both laughed. After laying there in a comfortable position, my phone rang. As Rose slowly got off of me, I got the phone. 'Young Dragon, it's time for your Training. And pick up Rose, Spud and Trixie on your way here, Amdrag and Thorn are here already'. As we both put on our cloths, we gone out the door.

As we go towards Spud's restaurant, we walked hand in hand. As we stared at each other's eyes, time flew by. Before we knew we were at Spud's, as I rang the doorbell, it took like ages before Spud opened the door, still half-awake; 'dude's isn't too early to not be in bed' as I replied; 'Spud it's 1PM' as I said that, Spud shrugged and look at me with a big eye. As Rose grabbed him and dragged him along, we walked towards Trixie. As we got at Trixie's house, we rang the doorbell, nobody answered.' Maybe she's sleeping' Spud said towards me, but as I went towards the backdoor, I saw through the windows that it was very messy inside, which normally is really clean due to the fact that Mrs. Carter is allergic to everything filthy. As I jumped through the open window, I looked around; it looked like a fight took place here. I opened the front door, and let Rose and Spud in. As searched through the house, it became clear that Trixie and her family got kidnapped. As we got to Trixie's bedroom, we saw a similar note as the one in Gramp's restaurant saying;

_So Dragon you've proved yourself a true pain. If you care for your friend and her family, you need to go to the Central park on 10 AM. Be on time._

_The Huntsclan._

As I read the note, I Sighed. When I raised my head, I saw that Spud and Rose were looking at me, and I nodded. We ran as quickly towards Gramp's restaurant, to be greeted by Thorn. As we explained the situation to Gramp's, Amdrag and Thorn, they all nodded.

As Gramp's waved his hands, a map hovered towards us in a blue cloud of magic. As it opened it revealed nothing, until Gramp's commandingly said; 'Zhan Xian'. It began to draw without a pencil, it began to look like a park, and it's Central Park. 'Last time we were unprepared, but they also didn't expect to have two dragons against them. This time they are prepared, so we need to be so too' Gramp's said, as we had only eight hours left until it's 10 AM. As Gramp's had set up the plan, he revealed us the plan. Spud, Trixie, Amdrag and Thorn set up the traps, and Rose got the lunch.

As we are probably were going to fight in the dark, Gramp's taught me how to do the Eye of the Dragon. Standing on the third floor (as the second floor had been destroyed) trying to do the Eye of the Dragon. As I could do it, Gramp's shut off the lights. Hearing robots marching off the fourth floor, as they charged at me, I could see them clearly. As I fired some fireballs on the first wave of robots, incinerating the most of them, some of them struggled to move forwards before melting. As the second wave came, they used the scrap metal of the first wave. It repeated like that until they got too close, I needed to fight with the fists. As I spit some fireballs in my claws, red steam came off of my claws, enlightening my hands. As they came closer, the true fight began.

As three robots charged in front, I slammed my fists against two of them and jumped against the middle one, making a back flip. As many more came, I stood ready. One tried to punch me, as I evaded to the left, I swept him with my tail, and slammed the other behind him with my fist. I kept firing with my fireballs, melting most of them. As I did all kinds of kicks, Front kicks, High kicks, roundhouse kicks, butterfly kicks. Crushing all of them who I hit, using my fists as well, and the fire in my hands were hot enough to melt them immediately. As they all had been crushed or incinerated, we could eat. As we ate the pizza's Rose got us, we talked more about our plans. And after that we trained until it was 9 AM.

As we were at Central Park, everyone hid, except me. I leant against a tree, remaining calm. Until it was 10 AM, suddenly a calm tall guy appeared out of the shades. 'So you're the Dragon who defeated that ignorant muscleman, hooray for you but I won't be so easily defeated, as I got my brains.' He said on a mocking yet calm tone. As he stepped further out of the shades I could see that he was a 6 feet 4 inches tall, white skin, shady glasses, brown hair, a leather jacket, black jeans, a silver cape, and he had a skull-like helmet on his head. 'Who are you?' I asked a bit puzzled that he was alone. 'Let me introduce myself, I'm Rafael the Grandmaster from Europe, aka the Mastermind. So introduce me to yourself, if you don't mind' he said on a tone that irritated me, a tone of look I'm so smart, I'm much better than you.

As I reluctantly talked against him, as it was my habit to be polite if he was polite. 'I'm Jake' I said on a bothered tone, which apparently annoyed him, 'well where's Trixie and her family?' as I began to look around Rafael. That question made Rafael laugh a bit, you need to earn them. They are there' as he pointed towards a tree. As I looked surprised I said; 'that's a tree' suddenly two trees fallen towards me, as I quickly sliced them through the middle. Rafael chuckled; 'Interesting, very interesting indeed, you're not a normal Dragon are you. Great reflexes, Very muscular body, and Golden scales, but if you want to save that girl you need to do better' as I saw what he meant. It's an obstacle course, five mile filled with swinging axes, five brigades of huntsmen, Fire cannons. 'Flying would decrease the difficulty, so no dragooning for you' Rafael said, as he shot a sphinx hair dart in me, too little to hurt me, but enough to fade away my dragon power. But as I suspected that, I have made precautions to protect my identity, a dragon mask and a long cape. That's all I needed to secure my identity.

As Rafael sighed, he said; 'hurry up though, if you don't finish this course in one hour, then Trixie and her family are fwoosh' he grabbed a paper and writhed something on it. As I started to run, evading the swinging axes I thought 'well isn't this ordinary, if he's the smartest of all huntsmen, then the Huntsclan is filled with stupid's' suddenly I heard a axe swoop from behind, as I did a butterfly kick to evade the axe, I got caught off guard by an huntsmen who slammed a staff against my stomach. As I flew backwards, I could regain my balance and land on my feet, as I rushed towards him, a few huntsmen began to fire their staffs towards me. As I whistled, Gramps and Amdrag flew through them, sweeping most of them off of their feet. Rose, Thorn and Spud covered me with their staffs. I ran forwards, I needed to leave the heavy battle behind, as I didn't have so much time left.

As I got to the building where Trixie had been held, I had a weird feeling, I became more cautious. Suddenly the building began to tremble, I need to hurry. As I sprinted forwards, some darts came out of the side of the walls; I had to flip my way forward. As they now even came out off the ceiling and the floor, I had to be even more cautious. While spinning, jumping, flipping my way through it all suddenly stopped. In front of me stood Rafael, as he grinned he raised his hands, making the stones where I sand on tremble. Shooting up from the floor, I flipped off of them. As I flipped towards Rafael, he separated himself with a wall. As I bumped against the wall, I rubbed my forehead. But I had no time, as the building began to collapse the lights faded. With no option to enlighten the corridor with fire, I had no choice. As I said Eye of the Dragon, I concentrated as hard as I could, as I finally saw something in the dark, I saw a barrage of bricks flying towards me.

As I caught some bricks, I turned and did a side kick to crumble the brick. Using the force of the spin I threw a hole in the ceiling, a hole big enough for me to fit through. As I jumped against the wall up through the hole, I got on the second floor. As I looked around me, I saw an end in front of me. As I ran forward, suddenly the corridor began to twist. While trying to remain at my feet, I got hit by a brick in my stomach. As more came from the front, I knew I needed to hurry, so I ran forward, knowing it only was a matter of time. Running through a barrage of brick in a twisting corridor wasn't my smartest idea, as I got multiple hits from brick; I kept going, until I got into a bright yellow room. Seeing Trixie and her family sleeping not knowing about the danger they were in. As I walked towards them, a giant stone fist crushed through the floor making a giant hole in the wall. As it pulled back, I had some time to open the cage, but as I woke up Trixie and her family, the fist crashed towards me, as I flipped off of the fist another shot up, pinning me on a wall.

As Rafael rose through the floor with a silver glow, he chuckled. 'Not so big and powerful now are you' he said mockingly, 'it's not over Rafael, not by far' I said, concentrating all my power into transforming. Suddenly a red fire engulfed me and the fist, as the fist incinerated it revealed my Dragon form. 'That's impossible, I hit you with a sphinx hair' Rafael said surprised. 'Well I am full of surprises' I said with a tone of pride. As Rafael began to become angry, he began slamming his stone fists towards me, the true battle begins right now.

**Thank you to everyone for reading this, and Thank you Luiz4200 for reviewing almost every chapter. I would be encouraged some more by reviews, so do review if you read this. Next chapter coming up.**


	9. Golden Dragon

**Alternate Dimension**

**Chapter 9: Golden Dragon**

**As Jake fought his fierce battle with Rafael. Rose, Thorn and Spud were losing. As they were fighting against an army of 200 huntsmen, the only option was to spread up.**

**Rose's POV**

Before we fought we knew that were being overwhelmed, but 40 huntsmen against one is too much to handle. As Amdrag and Gramp's could handle the most, we were settled up with 120 huntsmen heading our way. As we shot off as many as we could, they got close. As I nodded I, Thorn and Spud spread out, me heading right, Thorn heading back and Spud heading left.

Running for my life, I ran through an area filled with trees, until I saw one with a cross on it. As I climbed into the tree, I made sure that they could see me. 'There she is' one of them said, as they aimed their weapons towards Rose, they lost focus on the ground. Moving forward one of them stamped on a branch, suddenly something caught their attention, as massive branch flinged their way horizontally, hitting most of the Huntsmen. As they were being slammed aside by the branch, another branch came from the other side, crushing all of them in a position. Neither of them could move, as a giant tree fell right on them.

As I jumped out of the tree, I saw more huntsmen appear out of the trees. As I ran towards the building where Jake was fighting, I got followed by a brigade of 20 huntsmen. As I pointed my staff to the left, I saw some of the huntsmen watch towards the left; I shot a branch making a sound that something would happen. They looked franticly to the left, as I stamped on a branch; it broke so another trap was activated.

As the huntsmen looked left, still shocked by the fact that one trap was big enough to defeat a whole brigade of huntsmen in one time, suddenly a noise from the right attracted their attention, not knowing that that would be their last one, as suddenly an hole appeared in front of them, most of them were stepping to turn, but stopped in their tracks. As they laughed about this puny trap, a branch swung in from behind, this shoved them into the bottomless hole. As I walked towards the hole, I looked down into the hole.

Suddenly a few ropes shot up, connecting into the ground, and shot tight. As they climbed up, I ran away. With no traps left my only hope was that Jake was ready.

**Jake's POV**

As I stood in front of the stone colossus, he punched his massive 3 feet wide fist against me, smashing me through the wall. As I got fired outside, flying through the air, I caught sight of Rose. She was being followed by a group of huntsmen, as I opened my wings. I flew towards Rose, as I got close she leapt up, and landed precisely on my broad back. 'Thanks' she whispered in my ear, 'Hang on tight, we're going in to save Trixie'

As I flew towards the building, a plasma beam shot narrowly missed me, I looked back to see that there were more coming this way. I violently swung from left to right, barely avoiding them. Suddenly a giant fist appeared in front of us, as I quickly chi-duplicated we used the duplicate as a barrier. Crashing against the stone fist with 200 miles an hour with a Chi-duplicate is really painful, but the Chi-duplicate has absorbed the most impact of the crash. As we were falling down, I grabbed Rose and opened my wings, pulling up to gain altitude again. As we soared about a few feet from the ground, I still was a bit dazzled by the impact, but I knew that I needed to fly straight. Putting all my weight in the back, I could feel the grass tickle my belly.

After I got up in the air again, I looked around me. The Huntsmen were shattered and some of them were crushed by the flying debris caused by the giant fist. And behind us was a demolished building, with a giant black brick monster climbing out of it. As I fired some of my fireballs towards the colossus, the colossus flinched slightly in sight of the fireballs. But it held his hand towards the fireballs stopping them, but some of the bricks crumbled as the hot fireballs scorched through them. When I flew closer I could see how big that colossus was, a massive 40 feet high, square, black stones, it was being kept together by some silver magic and it had Trixie's cage above his body. As I got too close his massive arm swung towards our direction, I avoided the hit by using my wings as a brake. He swung his other hand towards us, as I dived I flew out his range.

**Rose's POV**

As I hold on to Jake, I pressed the side of my head against his back, looking towards the colossus I saw something shine. It's some kind of yellow button precisely in the middle of the colossus; all of the silver magic is coming out of that button. When Jake stopped to dive I could breathe again, 'look at the strange button in it middle' I screamed towards Jake. His face turning towards the Colossus, 'all the damned magic is coming out that thing, which means if we destroy that thing we could, take away all his power' Jake said. But as he lost focus for what happened in front of him, I heard something coming our way. As Jake heard that too he turned quickly and slammed my away. Flying away I saw Jake being hit by the monstrous fist, from behind him came another one that wrapped all around him. As I flipped to land on my feet, I saw the stone colossus open his chest and revealed the Huntsmen.

**Jake's POV**

As I got caught by the fist, it wrapped around me, it almost crushed me. As the colossus opened its chest, I saw an evil grin from Rafael. 'You are one pesky fly you know, but even you the Golden dragon can't defeat me' my face turned into a confused one. 'Who the hell is the Golden dragon' I yelled out, to be followed by a loud laughter. 'You have no idea? You are one of the few dragons with golden scales and you even got them on your belly' as I still was confused by what he said, he clenched his fist even tighter, and making me gasp for air. As I felt my conscience knock out of me, I closed my eyes. Suddenly I could breathe again, as the grip on me loosened, as I opened my eyes I could see Rose. She was ramming her staff on the button, making the colossus tremble. Her hits were stronger and stronger after every blow. As colossus crumbled piece by piece, I saw Rafael's face growing angry. As he flinged me away his fist was going towards Rose, Rose who was really fast flipped out of the way making the giant fist connect with the button.

As I saw Rose fall towards the ground, I opened my wings and was racing towards Rose. Seeing Rose fall faster than I was, I flapped my wings as fast as I could, but still not able to get to her before she will touch the ground. Suddenly everything slowed down, the colossus crumbling, Rose falling and I flying towards Rose, as the only thing that I could see was a shining button covering everything in a bright golden light, as time froze I did too but my mind flew away, as I saw an entirely golden Dragon.

'Well well well, isn't it Jake Long it's a pleasure to meet you. Do you know who I am?' the Dragon asked with a big, powerful yet calm voice. As I opened my eyes, I could see an 10 feet high Golden dragon, armored with Golden plates everywhere, Brown eyes and spiky black hair with green tips. 'Euh the golden Dragon' I sheepishly asked. 'Ah a funny man, aren't you. But my mission is not to just talk with you, I am giving you a choice, are you prepared to give up your own life just to save a girl?' 'Yes' I said without needing even a second to think. 'Well well, determined little guy, ok you've proven yourself worthy to be a Golden Dragon. Now open your eyes, and save that girl'

As I opened my eyes, I felt like nothing was impossible, determination and power swarmed through all my veins. As I saw myself lighten up with a golden glow, I felt my wingspan expand and my speed multiplying. As I was speeding towards Rose, I shot out my arm to grab Rose; I saw my hands covered in gold. But none mattered as Rose was only a few feet off the ground, using all my power to reach Rose before she touched the ground. As I grabbed her I had no time to fly up again, so I turned her so that I was underneath. Slamming on the ground, dragging grass and dirt with me, only stopping after 50 feet when I hit a tree. As I hit the tree, it felt like a little fly no pain no nothing. As I stood up, I saw Rose looking at me, on her shone a light, a Golden light.

**Rose's POV**

As we stood up, I saw Jake. Only he was covered in gold, he had golden flocks all over his body. As the golden Jake shone brightly, I got distracted on how beautiful Jake's eyes really are. Suddenly Jake pushed me aside, as I fell I saw Jake being hit by a brick. But Jake just stood there as if nothing had hit him. As I looked to the direction where that brick came from, I could see a Huntsman, as angry as hell. Something was different not only was most of his stone colossus gone; he still had some bricks around him and there were shadows rising out of the gaps in his stone armor. And there's something in his eyes, anger and evil. 'Didn't I tell you about the Golden Dragon, sadly enough I need to kill you, and you were a fine specimen' the Huntsman said.

'I'm hearing that a lot more times' Jake said mockingly. As the Huntsman charged and tried to slam his right fist into Jake's face, but Jake countered the fist with an enormous golden flame as If he had eaten piles and piles of red chili peppers. Seeing the fist melt thanks to the golden flame, I saw the Huntsman's face contract in pain. Jake stopped breathing fire knowing that the huntsman's hand was burned, not even one second after Jake stopped with breathing fire, the Huntsman fell to the ground, mumbling; 'it's not possible' As it made an ugly thud on the ground the stones covering his body as armor was now only a pile of lose brick, no longer connected by his silver magic. As he was defeated I looked around to find Trixie, they were hiding safely in a bush. As they slowly crept out of their hiding spot, Jake and I ran towards them making sure that they wasn't hurt, actually they hadn't even noticed anything they had been frozen until we defeated the Huntsman.

As Jake flew off with us on his back and the Huntman in his claws, we flew towards Gramp's, Thorn, Amdrag and Spud.

**Gramp's POV**

Standing there as we were victorious against more than 200 Huntsmen, we were trading story's mine was when I used a giant fireball as a bowling ball. Suddenly a bright light came out the east, thinking that It was the sun but it wasn't. looking at it as it got closer, we saw Rose, Trixie, her family, the Huntsman and a Golden dragon.

Shining brighter than the sun as it landed next to us, 'Gramp's you won't believe what happened' the Dragon said, immediately I knew what happened, Jake was destined to be the new Golden Dragon.

**Writhing this story, I was distracted by many thing included; I'M GOING TO CHINA!!!, homework, Job's, and many more. The one moment I was having a small writhing block, and the other I had a huge amount of inspiration. I would appreciate reviews but I don't make you do it. See you guys next time, in a other Chapter of Alternate Dimension (P.S this one would be an tribute to Valentine's Day)**


	10. Wang Longs Nemesis

**Alternate Dimension**

**Chapter 10: Wang Longs Nemesis.**

**After Jake and Rose defeated Rafael, they discovered the Golden Dragon. Now standing surrounded by others, Jake wants to know about this Golden Dragon.**

**Jake's POV.**

Standing there with my mouth wide open, only by the facial expression that Gramps had on his face I knew he knows about the Golden Dragon. 'The Golden Dragon was the one that defeated the Ancient Dragon 3000 years ago, I was known by the magical community as a fairytale but it was true, the only ones that know about him are the ones related with him.' Gramps said on a surprised tone. 'but Gramps how do you know it then, I haven't seen something golden about you' I reacted still confused by the tone of Gramps how he said it, not knowing if it was a honor or a bad thing that I was related with the Golden Dragon. 'Ah yes young one even though I don't have a golden scale or some sort of golden ornament in my dragon form, but I had when I was the Chinese Dragon 40 years ago. And do you know about our family, they are almost all dragons and the first of our family 'Wang Long' the Dragon King was all covered in Gold' Gramps explained. 'So that means that I have Golden Dragons blood running through my vines?' I asked Gramps. 'Very well young one, and do you know that Wang Long looked…..' 'Like me' I continued Gramps line surprising everyone.

'Yes Jake Long, you are exactly the same as Wang Long, your looks, your style, your enemy's and even your love. Yes young one you truly are destined to do great things' Gramps said on a calm tone. 'But what happened that made the Golden Dragon appear when I needed to save Rose, and why did he asked if I was prepared to die for Rose?' I reacted fiercely. 'Love is the strongest substance in our live, even in the whole universe and only the purest of all loves can cause miracles. It's the only thing that enables the Golden Dragon to connect with you, physically and mentally.' Gramps said. 'It was love that saved me' Rose said a bit unsure. 'Yes Rose the pure love that connects you and Jake is so immensely strong that Jake was able to lend a bit of Wang Longs power, but only for a little while' Gramps reacted to Rose. 'Well it's getting late, let's go home and sleep' I said. As we all separated Gramps carried Rafael with him towards the restaurant.

**Narrator's POV**

**As our vision enlarges it reveals a shoulder the rest was covered in leaves of the tree he was hiding in, it is so evil you could feel the waves of hate and evil from 3 feet away. 'So the Jake Long is a descendant of Wang Long huh, this could get interesting.' He said on a hoarse and low tone.**

**Rose's POV**

Right after we left off I could feel Jake worrying, clamping even harder to Jake made him snap out of his dreams and slow down a bit. 'Sorry I got distracted' he said on an innocent tone, 'it doesn't matters, because if I fell you would go after me wont you?' trying to cheer Jake up a bit. A little grin appeared on his face, when we entered our house through the window Jake Dragooned down, making gold waves appear around him. As those waves disappeared Jake stood there, deeply in thoughts and with a little bit of sparkle in his hair. 'Come on lets go to bed' I told Jake, as we were laying in bed I could tell Jake was still worrying. I crept up close to Jake as I embraced Jake, Jake turned his face not even an inch away from mine he said; 'I want to know more about Wang Long'. 'Don't worry about that now' I said as I looked in his eyes and pressed my lips on his making him calm down. A soft 'Thank you' came out Jake's mouth as he fell fast asleep, 'No thank you Jake' I whispered in his ear before falling asleep not long after that.

**In Rose's Dreams**

Walking around on a giant grass field alone, I caught sight of two dragons standing in front of me. One was shining gold and looked like Jake while the other one was Jake, they were talking about something as suddenly the Golden Dragon pointed his index finger towards me saying; 'So that's Rose huh, you really have exactly the same taste of girls as me' the Golden Dragon grinning while Jake said; 'Come on Rose come closer, we won't bite you'. 'Will you protect me if you do Jake?' I asked with a grin, coming closer it felt if we were in a heavenly place. 'So Jake would you want to introduce me to your lady' he winked at Jake, hearing this made him blush a bit, 'Wang Long Rose, Rose Wang Long. This guy is my Grand, grand, grand, grand, great, great, great, over, over, over, grandfather. Did I miss a word?' Jake said with a grin towards Wang. 'No you've got everything right' Wang said with a proud tone.

'So you are the Golden Dragon huh, it seems I need to thank you for saving my life' I said towards Wang.' I'm honored but no I haven't saved you Jake's gigantic love did that, I only lend him some strength to aid him' Wang said as proud as he could. 'And I can't blame him for that, you're one fine lady' Wang whispered in my ear, I blushed. 'So it seems that I can be proud that I'm known as The Golden Dragon, but I only did what all the others would do' Wang said composing himself but to be interrupted by Jake, 'No Wang not much would do the same what you did, I've heard that many gave up as they saw the Dark Dragon but you Wang, gave up your own life to save the one you loved' Jake said. 'Ok slow down a bit, please explain what you did' I said a bit confused. 'Ok let's sit down and I will tell you my story' suddenly three golden chairs appeared out of nothing.

'So telling a story is helpful but seeing it with your own eyes is much more better, so close your eyes and relax' Wang said with a wise tone. Closing my eyes it felt like I was still looking at something, I saw it on the same way as with a dream charm. Looking around I saw an giant typical Chinese room with Wang Long and Jake standing next to me, a shove door to the right and left, and a bed in front of us. Laying in there was an beautiful Chinese woman with a child laying in her arms while a Chinese man some 6 feet long with blue robes with a golden edge, they looked so happy. 'that is my mother and father, and I was laying in her arms' Wang said a bit emotionally. 'they were so happy then' He continued. 'I was born into an royal and influential family, the Long family I was their first child so that's why I was named Wang, it means king' Wang said with a tone of pride. 'so you were destined to become emperor of China?' I asked him, 'Correctly' with a little glistering of pride in his eyes.

'but let's go on, when I turned 3 my hand suddenly turned into a dragon claw' as the scene changed from the room to a grass field, standing in a pagoda with many people around one toddler. 'so that's when I was 3' as his hand morphed into an claw, all of the people cheered and all of them vanished into an mixture of many colors of magic, as the cloud of magic vanished it revealed a pagoda filled with dragons, all of them different. 'as you can see I got my powers when I was three, and all my relatives where there to see it. But now further with my life, I got trained by my Grandfather a dragon grandmaster. But as great as he was, I surpassed him when I was 13 and I got my Grandmaster title when I was 14. When I got my title I could patrol China to make sure that everyone was save, but the main problem was a group named the Shaolin Monks and a Giant dragon named the Dark Dragon', 'but aren't the Shaolin Monks peaceful' Jake asked. 'Yes but not in my time, they were like the Huntsmen a group that hunted for one purpose money. On my missions I was mainly confronted by one girl' he said as the scene began to change again, it revealed a forest, a pinned down unicorn, and a ten feet yellow dragon fighting a 5 feet 5 long Chinese girl in a brown robe. 'ah it was horrible to discover her secret, I knew that girl she was my love of my life. Her name was Mei Gui. After a while situations became so bad that I need to reveal myself to save me, as she knew that I was the dragon she let me free and she became a ally and spy in the organization.

This continued until we were twenty, the Shaolin Monks and the Dark dragon worked together to whip out the Long dynasty. They rampaged through our beloved city, killing everyone that stood in their way until they were stopped by a dozen Dragons, who were led by me in my Golden armor' the scene changed from the forest into an burning city with a massive army of shaolin monks and the Dark Dragon against twelve mighty Dragons. 'my last battle begun, as all my allies attacked the Shaolin I and the Dark Dragon stood there'. ' Well well well, if it isn't the Golden Dragon. You could become a great ally or you could suffer a horrible death' the Dark one said. 'Never will I turn against my family, I will defeat you no matter what' I yelled before charging. As our fist clashed golden and dark shockwaves, our strength was equally only I was honorable and he was a foul Dragon.

As I managed to land a hard hit to his jaw he fell backwards by the massive blow. He landed right into my home, as my family were already fighting the only one that was in the house was Mei Gui. He grabbed her and threatened to kill her if I didn't gave up. But as he held Mei Gui, he got surrounded by my allies who already defeated the Shaolin. He laughed like a maniac, an evil maniac as my blood began to boil I said towards my allies; 'do the spell, I'm going for it' everyone was shocked but they had no choice but listen. Charging towards him I cut a deep cut in his tail letting Mei Gui go, I grabbed on to him never to let go, my allies were ready with their portal spell. As all of them opened the portal I could only say goodbye towards Mei Gui as I got sucked into the portal together with the Dark Dragon. Leaving them all behind in an mixture of disbelief, sadness and honor. As I never wanted them to feel sorry for my loss, they needed to carry on with their life and Mei Gui needed to care for our baby' Wang Long seemed strong but a few tears escaped his eyes, and were now rolling down his cheeks.

'it seems they never forgot about you, because the tale of the Golden Dragon is now widely covered in the magical world it's a tale in honor for you' Jake said. 'I am truly honored but it was not my purpose to be remembered as the one that saved the world, I did it because I didn't wanted to end the lives of my family or anyone that I loved, I did what everyone would do' Wang said, 'No Wang that is what you would do, but many dragons fled when they saw the Dark Dragon' Jake ensured. A little smile appeared on our faces as we all were silent for a moment, only to be interrupted by the disappearing of the realm, we heard 'let Love always guide you' the once strong and loud voice was now a vague whisper. We woke up in our own beds my face against Jake's face, we both smiled 'So was I right' I said a bit teasingly, 'Yes you were right' Jake said. 'So was that that hard to s…' as I was interrupted by Jake's lips pressing against mine. Kissing each other made me feel like I was in the sky, madly in love with each other and we always will be.

**So how do you guys like this chapter, it explained why the Golden Dragon only appears when pure love is in danger. Keep reviewing I like them, wait for the next chapter. See ya later.**


	11. Lilly?

**Alternate Dimension**

**Chapter 11: Lilly?**

**As Jake and Rose had already gone to home, Gramps was left with Rafael. Being in the restaurant on the tenth floor, Gramps residence he left Rafael in a room with every wall boring gray, one bright light, a heavy secured steel door in the left and one bed. Sitting on the bed Rafael started to rock fore-and backwards, he seemed nervous as he grabbed for his book.**

**Gramp's POV.**

Walking into the bare room I saw Rafael look into his note's shaking his head heavily and his light blond hair dangeling in front of him , 'No, No No it can't be, I failed the huntsman for the first time. Oh and not even a whole army who defeated me, no, it was only ONE little dragon, I'm going to die' he said with a mix between unsure and angriness so fast, I needed to concentrate to understand him properly.

'Calm down' I ordered him, he rocked a bit slower, 'what are you afraid of?' I asked him. 'The Huntsman will send everyone to rescue me, and then slowly torture me till I'm almost dead' the heavily nervous Huntsman said. Suddenly his arm began to shake violently, I tried to hold the hand steady as I asked; 'what's going on?' but I saw his face contract in an expression of gruesome pain. 'He's... Coming…..' he could utter in his pain as the roof got ripped off, like peeling a banana. Around twenty huntsmen jumped out the gap where first was my roof, as I transformed into a dragon two huntsmen come from the front and the back. Spinning my upper body and using my both hands to shove away their staffs I could counter their attack, but they ran towards their ally's they flipped a giant flip while letting a sphinx haired net fall on me. I dived towards the right evading the net, but as I laid there on my side I was surrounded by them and captured in a sphinx haired net.

As they lifted me up the roof I could see an girl standing in front of me, as she turned I could see as girl dressed in a brown monks robe with bright red H on her hood, and Celeste blue eyes revealing through the gap between her hood and her robe. Only those eyes were enough to see it. 'Rose?' I asked faintly, receiving no answer instead she let out an evil laughter, piercing through my ears before I fainted.

**Jake's POV**

**After Jake had a dream about Rose and Wang Long, he fell asleep again **

I stood on a dark grass field around 9 am, which I saw on a giant grass clock laying on the ground. I was being surrounded by trees only two paths were visible, on the middle of the path stood a sign; left safety, Right danger. Looking from right to left I felt a budge towards the right, suddenly I heard a yell from the right. Instant reacting I ran towards the place where I heard the yell from, running past trees the lights faded as everything was now covered in darkness. Nearing the place I could see a battle between a large blue dragon and twenty huntsmen, I tried to dragon up but I couldn't, I was being held back by something. Coming closer to the place I could identify the old dragon, it was Gramps.

Waking up as If I had a nightmare, sweat was pouring out everywhere. As I sat up in the bed I breathed heavily, seeing Rose look at me I tried to calm down, I quickly transformed into the Dragon. , 'Rose we need to hurry' I almost yelled, seeing Rose understand the urgent situation she leapt up off the bed and changed quickly. As she was on my back I took off towards Gramp's Restaurant. Arriving on the flat rooftop we could see a giant hole in the middle, looking into the hole we saw a room where everything was messed up by a fight. Looking in each other's eyes we both nodded, as Rose called Amdrag, Thorn, Spud and Trixie, I jumped through the hole. After I looked around I saw a note;

_So Dragon as you can see I captured your master, If you want to see him ever again come to Central Park on 11 AM. Be on time._

_Signed, the Huntsclan_

As I sighed heavily, Rose, Thorn, Amdrag and Trixie jumped through the roof Spud hanged on the edge 'Please somebody help me' he screamed. Amdrag flew up and got a hold of Spud, while Spud held on to Amdrag's feet they decended. after they made a circle around me, I read the note, as they all looked at me I'd let out a heavy sigh. 'Let's get going' I said as anger boiled up in my blood. Walking down the stairs I thought about a plan but it was hard because Gramps always thought about them, arriving on the fourth floor Rose, Thorn and Trixie armed themselves with modified Hunts sticks while Spud got his spud cannon (now fully loaded). As I opened the magic map, I looked for crossing points in Central Park. Standing there for an hour or so, it suddenly got to me.

**Rose's POV**

As Jake finally had a idea I looked at my watch, it said 10.36AM. 'Explain it on the way, it's almost time'. Spud and I jumped on Jake's back while Thorn and Trixie jumped on Amdrag's back. After we left off Jake said; 'ok Rose and I are going to wait for them while you guys remain hidden, when I give the sign Thorn, Amdrag, and Trixie start to fight them while Spud cover them with his Spud cannon'. Everyone nodded in agreement as we were already hovering above Central park, while Thorn, Amdrag, Trixie and Spud took cover Jake and I stood there, waiting for them to arrive. As my watch ticked on 11 AM we could see something gliding towards us from the moon, watching it as it neared us we could see it in more detail.

A brown hood with a bloodred H on it, a brown monks robe, Bloodred gloved and boots, a little gap between the capuchin and the robe revealing Celeste blue eyes and the reason why she could fly, a backpack with wings flapping slowly to remain in the air and a red cape flapping behind her. 'Where's Gramps' Jake said demandingly, to hear with a girlish voice 'oh he's fine, for now'. As Jake and I heard her voice we both got shocked, it was exactly the same as my voice. Jake's head turned towards mine while I still looked at hers with my mouth all open, 'Don't you recognize me? Rose'. She said this time it was sure, my voice came out of hers. 'Are you…., No you can't be' I managed to whimper, she nodded her head an evil grin appeared on her face while she removed her hood revealing her long blond hairs, her true blue eyes and all the rest of her exact same head. ' Yes, Rose I Am your twin' she said before laughing an evil laugh.

'No it can't be' I muttered as I was crying, 'you were dead, after you….' I said before fainting. The scene of the real world left for a reminisce of the death of Lilly; she only was 13 when she 'died'. Standing on the crossroad surrounded by skyscrapers, on the middle of the crossroad was a group of people, surrounding two girls; they were twins one was lying on the ground as the other kneeled next to her. Blood covered the one lying on the ground, her body was bent in many impossible ways next to her was a blood covered bumper of a car. Disbelief entered the eyes of the kneeling one she cried out as she saw her twin lie on the ground; drops fell on the lying one's body. Her eyes were fixed on one spot, her twin's eyes as she said; 'Rose, have faith and tell Jake you love him………' she could say before letting out her final breath, as her eyes switched from beautiful blue to a very dull blue. Rose felt at her pulse, it died along with Lilly her twin, Best friend, her everything, the powerful confident girl that always was there for her is now laying there on the cold, cold ground, never to stand up again.

**Jake's POV**

As Rose heard this she fainted and she would hit the ground if I wasn't there for her, I supported her to a nearby tree. Feeling Lilly's eyes travel with me still laughing evilly, I turned 'weren't you dead?' I asked still confused why she would be evil. 'She always needs support doesn't she' she said with a little mock in her voice, 'never able to stand up for herself, never able to tell you she loved you until I 'died' was she?' she asked me. Hearing this, my eyes opened, she was never evil when she was younger. 'What happened to you, your good soul died?' I asked her, 'he he, I always liked the two of you together, only too bad this is the end' she said before charging on her own. I dragooned up as I blocked every strike, 'Lilly stop, this is useless I don't want to hurt you' I tried to calm her down. 'You stop, Give up or get hurt' she said with a bit of a warning in her voice. 'Never' I screamed as the fight now really begun.

She stood close to me throwing quick punches towards me; I directed them with my hands, only I was too slow. I wasn't quick enough to keep up, that's why she could hit me often, after she saw an opening she kicked me against my lungs, and kicked away from me while doing a back flip, I flew backwards. While flying backwards it came to me, she wasn't the Lilly we once knew she's different. Not only evil but something about her eyes has changed. But I was thrown out of this thought when I violently got to a stop to a tree near Rose, turning the side of my head on the ground I could see Rose laying there peacefully. Suddenly a rush of power flowed through me, a huge adrenaline shot made me feel unstoppable. Suddenly a foot came from above and crashed on my head, feeling a bit pressure but it didn't hurt, was It the Golden Dragon again?, but so what if it is the Golden Dragon, my only purpose was to protect Rose, that's everything that matters.

I grabbed her feet and yanked it off my face making her fall sideward, hearing a loud thud as her head touched the ground. After her head thudded on the ground she tried to get up, failing as she was dazzled by the fall. As I stood up I looked carefully at her, seeing her in a situation like this make my stomach turn she looked exactly like Rose. While thinking that, an image of Rose rushed through my mind she was lying exactly as Lilly. I got into a little shock when I saw that image, only to wake out of it by a fist against my stomach. I still stood there when Lilly punched me quite hard, only by the level of adrenalin in my body I felt almost nothing. I grabbed her hands and squeezed them in my left hand while my right hand lifted her head; I saw sorrow and hatred in her Celeste blue eyes. These eyes made me flinch for a second as they reminded me of Rose's eyes. She took her opportunity to kick me hard in my stomach, feeling the massive impact in my stomach I released her hands. She threw quick punches which were really hard to block, I felt my left side make an opening. I heard a sigh off happiness as she kicked me in my side; I fell sideward's as she hit my spleen. As I contracted in pain I heard her footsteps coming near me, she slowly walked towards me as she chuckled. 'So this is the almighty Dragon who singlehandedly defeated Rafael and Boris, they are pathetic' she spat out. 'This is the end for you Dragon' she said with a tone a mix of hatred and remorse as she grabbed her staff off of her back, and lifted it to stab me.

I looked deeply in her eyes confronting death itself, I saw even more remorse in her eyes before she closed them and quickly stabbed towards me. Just before the staff would hit me I saw something jump in front of me, it's Rose.

**Rose's POV**

When I woke up out my shock I saw Jake being cornered by Lilly, still uncertain why she does this I jumped in front of Jake. I saw Lilly's eyes grow as she saw me; the speeding staff was slowing down when I jumped in-between Jake and Lilly. 'Why are you doing this?' I asked as tears began to form in my eyes, 'I am a Huntswoman' her cold and calm voice said as her eyes turned from remorse to hatred. 'Now get out of the way, before I need to kill you too' she screamed with anger. 'Never, I would never want to live without Jake, NEVER' I screamed towards her. I looked into her eyes seeing that her eyes were switching from remorse to hatred. Suddenly a concern and girly voice of Lilly said; 'Your Gramps is there' looking to the spot where she was pointing I saw a tower, 'Don't try to save me, I can't control myself' her voice whispered as she took off. Standing there together with Jake we looked at Lilly disapearing itowards the moon. 'Don't worry too much we'll save her' Jake assured me, but it was no time for cuddeling as we needed to save gramps, we both turned and took off towards the tower.

**Well that's chapter 11, this is 'probably' the last entry before I go to CHINA on febuary 22th, where I will stay for two weeks. I'll probably make up some Chapters when I am in China, so look out for them, see you later. PEACE OUT**


	12. Operation: Rescue Gramps

**Alternate Dimension**

**Chapter 12: Operation: Rescue Gramps**

**When Jake was cornered by Lilly and was about to get slain, Rose saved him by jumping between them and making Lilly flinch. As Lilly saw the determined eyes of her twin sister the real Lilly took over herself for a moment. She revealed where Gramps was held captive and then quickly left them.**

**Jake's POV**

After Lilly left us, Rose was noticeably saddened by the thought that Lilly, her twin sister who she thought to be dead was actually alive, and possessed. I put my arm around her as I whispered in her ears; 'Don't worry too much, we'll save her' on a calming tone. 'Yo Amdrag come out, we're going for the tower' I yelled towards them, suddenly a big dragon body flew out of the tree carrying Thorn, Trixie and Spud. 'Let's go then' Amdrag said full with excitement, as Rose jumped on my back we flew off towards the tower.

While flying the at least 5 miles towards the tower I flew in front of Amdrag, 'What's the plan?' Amdrag asked me, 'I hope that pressing the doorbell and ask to give Gramps back is enough' I said on a tone filled with sarcasm, everyone laughed and even Rose chuckled.

When we neared the building I could see that it was a medieval stone tower around some 50 feet high, some 10 feet wide, and on top a few….. 'OH SHIT, DIVE!!!' I yelled as I quickly did a barrel roll towards the left barely avoiding a green plasma shot. 'Spud, cover us' I yelled towards Spud as I flew underneath Amdrag and Thorn jumped on my back, "Sir, Yes, Sir!' Spud reacted as he grabbed his Spud cannon from his back and pulled the cord. The engine roared and spuds flew out of the barrel, towards the huntsmen. When Thorn was on my back I said; 'hold on tight, we're going in' feeling four hands clenching onto my back scales I flew as hard as I could while I still did some barrel rolls to avoid the incoming plasma beams and spitting some fireballs towards them, as I got to the tower Rose and Thorn jumped off of me when I flew above the tower.

**(Description tower floor, a 30 feet wide round floor, gray stones, an Oakwood table and another tower around 5 feet wide with a huge Oakwood door)**

With Thorn, Rose and me on the ground, fighting the Huntsmen as Spud, Trixie and Amdrag covering us with fireballs, plasma beams and spuds we were easily defeating the Huntsmen. But as we had defeated all of them, one Huntsman was able to crawl towards the table and press the big red button before collapsing. Before the Huntsman hit the floor an alarm went off, followed by the footsteps of a whole platoon of Huntsmen. 'Well there goes the plan of slipping in unnoticed' the slow voice of Spud said as he heard the alarm. Hearing the noise come closer, I located the door, it was an old brown Oakwood door 'Ok stand ready, they are coming' I said, Rose and Thorn stood sides of the door, Spud and Trixie aimed their weapons at the door, Amdrag and I flew right atop of the door. We are ready to fight them. Rose closed the door and locked the door with the giant block of wood. We saw the doorknob wiggle and the door violently shake as they found the door locked. 'Well who puts a lock on the roof door, on the outside!' I thought to myself. Suddenly a fist crashed through the door, a familiar fist. Its Boris's iron gloved fist glowing with green aura around it, the fist kept ramming into the door until it was like Swiss cheese.

Spud and Trixie were firing their weapons franticly through the gaps Boris's fist left behind, hitting fairly much as we heard a few Huntsmen fall down the stairs but as the door was now damaged enough for Boris to run through it. There he stood a six feet 2 tall muscle guy, with a quarter of his face covered in a dragon helmet, with fuzzy brown hairs, a deadly look in his deep brown eyes, his brown monks robe was ripped everywhere, his black leather boots were dull, and his iron gloves were heavily damaged but still deadly. 'I'm back Dragon' his cold stern voice said with a grin on his face. He looked around himself and was reaching out for Rose, but he was intercepted by me as I dived and got hold of him and pushed him off of the tower. Knowing that the hundred feet fall wouldn't kill him,I went after him.

**Rose's POV **

The giant guy ran through the door shattering the door in splinters, he looked around before his dark and angry eyes looked into mine as he reached out for me. But he was being shoved away by Jake off of the fifty feet building, and Jake was going right after him. When I turned my head again I could see that Thorn was being surrounded by at least twenty huntsmen, While Spud and Trixie stood back to back shooting the Huntsmen who surrounded them, and that there were twenty Huntsmen going for me. Two Huntsmen were going in for the kill, but they weren't strong, they were already weakened, starved while cuts and bruises covered their body. A fist went directly towards my stomach, I spinned to the right, avoiding his blow and delivering a blow as I kicked him in his side, when he crumpled to the ground a Huntsmen jumped over him trying to kick me but I grabbed his feet and spinned around, making him crash into six others.

I stood there in fighting stance as I raised my right hand and signaled them to come, they looked at each other before nodding and charged frontally. As they all jumped to grab me I avoided them by leaping up in the air, they didn't expect that they were diving off of the tower. 'So that's the last of them' I thought by myself as I looked over the edge.

**Thorn's POV**

As the door got crushed by the Huntsman a huge block off wood crashed on my head, I got dazzled by the blow, when I got to my senses I saw that I was surrounded by a whole mob of Huntsmen. Seeing their condition I could see that they were starving and already hurt but they were still too strong for me in my condition. As I backed off, I stopped when my feet reached the edge of the tower, suddenly one charged and pushed me off the building…

**Amdrag's POV**

As Jake dived off the building with the Huntsman, I dived into the giant group of Huntsmen, pushing some of them off the building and soared up again. As I flew through the skies breathing fireballs towards the group, I saw Thorn cornered by a whole group of Huntsmen. Suddenly she got pushed off of the building. I flew as fast as I could towards her, when I was flying right next to her we were at approximately five feet high, I quickly grabbed her before she touched the ground. 'You're alright?' I said with a concern voice. 'Yes, but a little dizzy' she said with a shaky voice. On the flight upwards I could see a window, I stopped to look inside, Gramps was being held captive by a sphinx hair net, and being guarded by six guards who waited for us to crash in.

**(description room, a gray round walled room with 4 hanging candles on the walls, a few pelts and paintings decorating the walls, a Oakwood door with six Huntsmen kneeling in front of it all aiming their staffs towards the door) **

'Let's go' Thorn said, I nodded before I flew through the window. Many shattered pieces of glass flew right through the room and hit three guards, who fell on the ground screaming in pain. The other three got in fighting position as they aimed their staffs at us, and franticly started to shoot on us. I flew right next to the walls up and down. When I got near them I swept my tail towards them, and surrounded them with my tail before I tightly crushed them together. As they fainted I loosened up, Thorn jumped off of my back and ran towards Gramps. When she cut open the net, Gramps transformed and stood up. We all ran up the stairs, not knowing what would happen.

**Spud's POV**

Seeing the big fist blazing with green aura crash through the door, I yelped a bit. But with no other choice I aimed my cannon on one of those holes, I started shooting while hearing the sound of spuds shatter and Huntsmen fall down the stairs. But it didn't stop the burly Huntsman to completely destroy the door and make a doorway for the rest of the huntsmen. As it reached out for Rose he got intercepted by Jake who together with him flew off of the building. With their leader gone, the group shattered and charged without strategy (Don't think that they had a strategy in the first place).

Still shooting spuds towards the group of Huntsmen, I ended up back to back with Trixie. 'Yo Spud got any bright ideas' Trixie said with a desperate tone, 'Uh no' I said with a smile. 'Just keep shooting 'I said with a slow voice. The group surrounded us as Trixie and I were turning and firing our weapons, but my cannon was empty now after like spitting out 300 spuds. I threw my cannon against a Huntsmen's head, he didn't look too happy as he charged right on. He shot out his fist.

**Rose's POV**

As I looked up again I saw that Spud was being attacked by a Huntsmen, I ran towards him and jumped over the group of Huntsmen before I kicked the Huntsmen on his back head. He landed on the floor making a loud and gruesome thud, when I turned around I saw even more Huntsmen, as I kicked a fallen staff towards Spud I said; 'Cover me' before I ran into the group. While plasma beams soared past me, I looked forward and saw that many were hit. There were only four left standing, as the first one charged I could let him trip by a low sweep, but as the first fell a second jumped over him and almost crashed on me, I could avoid that by diving to the right. That Huntsman got shot by Spud who got quite good with his Hunts staff. As the remaining two charged towards me while I lay on the ground, I spinned and did a spinning handstand with my legs sticking out and kicked them in their stomachs. As they collapsed on the ground they contracted in heavy pain, I walked towards them and grabbed one by his collar. 'Tell me where Gramps is' I said demandingly, while one hand clenched on his stomach his other pointed towards the dark hole where first was a door.

I dropped him on the ground and we all walked towards the hole, as we neared the hole we could hear footsteps coming near us. I signaled Spud and Trixie to stay behind me as I stood next to the door. The first faint footsteps were clearer now, they were with three men. As they walked past the door we all tackled them, as we were all lying on the ground we could see who they were, Amdrag, Thorn and Gramps. 'So is that how you greet someone?' Gramps asked with a calm voice and a grin on his face. I stood up and helped Gramps to his feet, 'Ow I'm so sorry' I said as I bowed down in regret. 'No need Young one, raise your head we've got more things to do' he said with a wise tone.

**Jake's POV**

As I pushed Boris off of the building, something was happening. Boris had been covered in pitch-black shadows; the only thing of Boris that I could see was the form of Boris. Boris turned his body so that his back would hit the ground, then I saw his eyes, one was poisonous green while the other one had black energy flowing out of it. He grinned before he hit the ground making at least a 3 foot deep hole in the ground. I pulled up again before I hit the ground and scanned through the scene, it was a dense forest, as I stood there I saw Boris's head stick out off the hole. His look make me feel something I have never felt before, I was scared. He grabbed the edges and revealed his iron gloves with green aura around them; he pulled himself on the ground. There he stood, a big grin, poisonous green eyes, a green ripped cape, his poisonous green aura around his iron gloves and his whole body and clothes were surrounded by shadows. 'This will be our last battle, Dragon' he said now with a demonic tone.

Suddenly he sped towards me and shot out his left fist, I leapt up trying to avoid the punch but he threw out an uppercut. As that one connected with my stomach I felt waves shock through my whole body, and I flew up a feet just by the immense strength of the blow. Before I hit the ground he grabbed me by my ankle, 'You know what you did? You've made me look ridiculous. A true Grandmaster loses to nobody' he yelled as his head was only an inch away of mine. But he didn't paid attention to my tail, 'Then I'm nobody' I said distracting him as my tail got hold of his ankle and pulled so hard he released me and face planted on the ground. I flipped backwards when he released me and I landed on my feet, when Boris stood up I could see that he was even more pissed off than before. Standing three feet away of me, he quickly shot his fist towards me but this time I flipped backwards.

When I was airborne I opened my wings and flew backwards, seeing Boris pursuit me I thought of a way to defeat him. But suddenly Rose, Gramps, Amdrag, Thorn, Trixie and Spud landed in front of me, 'Look out' I yelled out trying to tell them but it was too late. As they turned their heads Boris had already slammed his fist into Amdrag's stomach, seeing Amdrag's power flow out and Boris's gloves glow brighter and brighter while his grin became even more demonic, I flew up and I tackled all of them out off the way. I turned around to find my enemy, and I did only to see that he was transforming, his black body was being covered with cracks and out of those cracks came bright green lights. I breathed in a big gush of air and transformed it into a giant storm of fire, but as the fire disappeared it revealed a grinning pure green monster. Is this Boris? I asked myself, it doesn't matters I need to stop him. I flew right at him, but he ducked and took hold of my tail, he spinned around fast before he threw me forty feet in the sky. Speeding so fast my head began to ache, feeling as if my head is being crushed, suddenly I saw something glow and before I knew I was in the same realm of Wang Long.

'So Jake you seem to find yourself very often in trouble don't you?' Wang said with a grin on his face. 'well I didn't asked for it so often' I replied with haste, 'Relax, this dimension stands loose of yours, every year here is like a second in your dimension' the calm voice of Wang replied. 'Doesn't matters, I need to defeat him' I said now with even more haste. 'Defeat Who?' Wang asked on an interested voice. 'Boris' I almost yelled of impatience, his eyes widened for a moment 'Patience is a clean case, wait for the right moment and you will save everyone' the fading voice of Wang said as the world faded and I regained conscience. Still propelled by the force I opened my wings, I was slowing down but my wings felt like they were going to break off of my back. Slowly but surely the feeling lessened and I was hovering in the air, 'Man that hurts like hell' I said to myself before I dived headfirst towards the ground.

**Rose's POV**

After Boris transformed into the burly six feet two green monster, Jake flew right towards him but he ducked and took hold of Jake's tail. Spinning around so hard he threw Jake with such immense power that Jake fainted on his way up. Afterwards he turned his eyes on us, and before we knew he was charging head on. Gramps tried to stop him by sweeping his tail low, Boris avoided it easily by leaping up and kicking Gramps in the back, Gramps flew right against a big tree knocking him out. Boris grabbed out for Trixie but he got a spud against his head, 'let her go' Spud said on a heroic tone. Boris growled once before Spud and Trixie ran away cowering behind a tree, now only Thorn and I were left standing. We both charged towards him, Thorn did a low sweep and Boris avoided it but I jumped up and side kicked him in his side. Boris flew a few feet sideward's before he hit the ground, as he stood up he grinned, 'Well aren't you a feisty bitch' he said on a mocking tone.

As Boris quickly shot out his fist towards me, I couldn't protect myself I closed my eyes preparing for the worst. Suddenly a loud thud came in front of me, 'No one calls my girlfriend a bitch' the strong and confident voice of Jake said. I opened my eyes to see that Boris had his head a feet into the ground and Jakes fist on his back head, I looked up to see Jake's cocky grin 'you all right?' he asked with a cocky yet concerned voice. 'Never been better' I replied before throwing a unicorn horn enforced net on Boris, lying on the ground with his head now looking forwards 'Kill me' Boris said with a hesitating voice. 'What?' Jake said confused towards the Huntsman, 'You heard me, Kill me, take your trophy, a dead Grandmaster' Boris said with regret. 'Ok' Jake replied as he shrugged his shoulders, hearing his answer I stared at Jake he winked at me with a grin on his face. 'Raise your head, let me see your neck' Jake said with a threatening voice, as Boris sat up he slowly raised his head and showed his neck as he closed his eyes ready for death. A slashing noise was heard as Jake grabbed into his right eye and pulled out a tiny pitch-black orb, 'How did you know?' Boris's demonic voice could say before it turned into Boris's normal voice and Boris's glowing green body turned into a normal person's body.

As Boris collapsed onto the ground, I still stared at Jake and the orb he had in his hand. 'How did you know?' I asked Jake, 'Patience is a clean case' Jake said with a wise tone,' and I saw the black magic come out his eye' Jake admitted with a little smile. 'Seems like you guys had got a rough time without me' Jake said with a small grin on his face as Trixie, Spud, Amdrag and Gramps stood next to Thorn, all of them covered in cuts and bruises. 'Well yeah, but we've got Gramps didn't we' Spud said with an optimistic tone. 'I'm just happy that no one got really hurt ba…' Jake said with a concerned voice. Suddenly we got interrupted by a loud grumble, as all our heads turned towards Spud he said 'What, fighting Huntsmen makes you hungry' he rubbed his stomach. 'Relax my stomach let's go home, and eat some of mom's lasagna' 'Yo Spud you don't even live at your mom's' Trixie said back. 'True but I always have some in my fridge' Spud reacted, we all laughed as we all went different directions. I and Jake went towards our home, Gramp's, Thorn and Amdrag who carried Boris towards the Restaurant, Spud towards his house and Trixie towards her house.

**Well wanted to leave a little present before I went on VACATION. And so that I could go on vacation without to think about another chapter or twist (I probably will though) but not at this moment. Plus I have one request, do you guys like the many switching of POV's or only want Jake's and Rose's POV. Do review with that answer in it. STAY TUNED FOR A TWO WEEKS WAIT, PEACE OUT.**


	13. Change of Actions

**Alternate Dimension**

**Chapter 13: Change of Actions**

**After everyone left the field, two more remained on the field.**

'**I hope that you have better ones than these' a heavy and hoarse voice said.**

'**Do not worry, they are only the beginning of the storm' a stern voice said.**

**A combined laughter was heard, shivering spines of all the creatures hearing it, birds flying up, unicorns running away, it was pure evil.**

**Gramp's POV**

I had put Boris in the same chamber as Rafael had been in before only with a repaired roof, I could see that he was in a bad condition but good enough to speak, after his eye got pulled out he fainted. I had bandaged him and put an eye patch on him, but he still bleeded heavily, his dark brown hairs dangling and soaked with sweat, his armor was entirely ripped to pieces, he was covered in cuts and bruises. 'Why did you have that orb in your eye?' I asked him demandingly, as I looked deep in his dark brown eye I could see remorse, he nodded his head and sighed 'after I lost I was punished serverly by the Huntsmaster. After surviving a cruel 24 hours long brawl with the Kraken he gave me two choices, another 24 hours or an experiment' he said with fear in his voice. 'Why did you choose to do the experiment?' I asked with a stern voice,' Revenge, I want to avenge my honor...And my family' as he said the last line a tear formed in his eye, 'what happened?' I asked him concerned, as I looked in his eye I could see something, remorse and anger.

**Jake's POV**

Walking hand-in-hand with Rose through the open field with beautiful stars shining in the sky, the view up was great but I didn't pay much attention to that view. I looked at her to see if she was hurt, her leather jacket was torn, her light blue top was torn on the same spots, and her black jeans were cut, she was covered in cuts and bruises, her curling blond hairs were a bit dull but still beautiful, the lovely smile on her full red kissable lips, and those Celeste blue eyes who stole my heart, 'Euh Rose, would you want to stop for a moment?' I asked her while my left hand rubbed my neck, 'why she replied with an expectant expression on her face, 'because I want to enjoy the moment… together with you' I answered on a low voice. As Rose grinned we both stopped walking and we lay down next to each other while looking up in the beautiful sky, feeling that Rose crept up to me and wrapped her arms around my chest I gently pulled her towards me with my right hand on her shoulder. I turned my head and our lips almost connected, we could feel the warm breath of each other. I looked deeply in her eyes feeling the excitement in her boiling up, love was crowding up in her eyes. 'Do you like the view?' I asked her, 'Which one, up or left?' she replied with a grin. 'Well actually I was talking abou…..' I said to be interrupted by her lips locking on mine, shutting down my ability to speak or even think, I only closed my eyes and kissed back passionately.

When we slowly pulled away to breath I looked deeply in her eyes, still tasting her cherry lips and craving for more, 'isn't nature beautiful?' I asked her without losing sight of each other's eyes, 'why do you ask?' she replied a bit confused, 'because nature can do this' I said before teasing her by brushing my lips against hers. She pressed on our lips locking into a passionate kiss, I gently slid my hand from her shoulder downwards towards her bottom. Suddenly our kiss was interrupted by my ringtone 'Summer Jam' (always great on a rainy day), I reluctantly pulled away to see who it was. 'What Gramps never calls me unless it's urgent' I thought to myself as I picked up.

**Rose's POV**

Just when our kiss became interesting Jake's phone rang, I was his face turn from romantic to serious.

'Yo Gramps what's the 911?' Jake asked Gramps calmly.

'Yeah what's with him?' a bit confused.

'He did What?' with a puzzled look on his face,

'Hang on Gramps we'll be right there' as fast and serious as he could.

Right after Jake turned his phone off he looked at my direction, he opened his mouth 'yeah, yeah we'll continue later' I replied without hearing the question, he grinned, 'well what are we waiting for, let's go' I told Jake with a fake angry face. He lifted one end of his mouth into a questioning look before he turned into the magnificent 10 feet tall red and gold dragon, with a grin on his pretty face he kneeled down for me to sit on his broad back. I shook my head and jumped in his strong arms wrapping mine around his neck, once I sat secured in his arms he grinned before jumping up with a tremendous force and flapping out his massive wings, we went off soaring through the cool air towards Gramp's restaurant. (yes it is safe, only Lilly knows where it is and she has a 'concussion') after feeling like flying for only a moment or two we stood on the rooftop, seeing two persons standing at the door, one was 4 feet 9 and the other 6 feet 2 . We carefully approached them and could see them, Gramps and …Boris?

**Jake's POV**

As Gramps saw my puzzled look he could only grin widely, 'Do not worry young one, he is on our side' Gramps tried to explain, but only our looks were even more confused 'How can a Huntsman who tried 3 times to kill us, not be our enemy?' I thought to myself. Boris suddenly kneeled with his head looking to the ground 'Looks like the removal was a change of personality' I thought to myself, a heavy Brooklyn accent said; 'I'm sorry to cause you so much trouble, but I know of a way to make up to you' as his head rose he let out a grin. Gramps nodded once and said; 'We can trust him, I shall show you the Plan' he turned and walked downstairs, as we followed I walked next to Boris and asked him; 'Why are you with us now all of the sudden?' , Boris let out a heavy sigh 'Well you see, I'm 28 now my parents died when I was 10 and from then I was raised by the Huntsclan, they made me believe that Dragons are disgusting, foul and the ones that killed my family. I was enraged and since then I began to train almost nonstop to protect other families from an exact tragedy, unknown from the fact that I was the one doing these tragedies to families. When I was 25 I overheard a conversation between the Huntsmaster and another Huntsman.

**(Flashback)**

Two people were standing in a large gray-purple corridor, one is 7 feet high, very muscular, has heavy dark blue plated armor, a big dark blue cape with purple inscriptions, massive steel gloves and boots with ancient purple inscriptions, a giant dragon skull helmet, the other is a 6 feet 5 tall Chinese, his muscles almost outstretched his uniform, he has heavy golden yellow plated armor, a big yellow cape with Chinese inscriptions in gold, massive steel gloves and boots with gold striking like thunder, he has two huge Chinese sheathed broadswords on his back (DaDao) and a sheathed Chinese long sword decorated in gold beside him (Jian) he also has a giant dragon helm, only it's a Chinese dragon skull.

A heavy voice (Huntsmaster) asked; 'How is U.S.A?'

A low Chinese voice replied; 'Many talented, few really using it'

'Who is using it then?'

'Number 28'

'Ah yes Boris, a fine soldier just like his mother and father, they put up a great fight when we kidnapped him. We have lost two whole brigades that night' he said with a chuckle.

'You killed them? He asked seriously.

'Yes' his cold voice echoed through my mind, 'my hero the one I had been following 15 years now, ordered his men to kill mine parents and kidnap me, this has to be a dream' I thought at least.

'You did wrong thing, if he knows about it, he could mean trouble' his voice raised a bit.

'You are right, IF he knows' he said as he coldly chuckled.

'Also Dragons can fly too high' he said wisely.

They both stared in each other's eyes and a silence fell.

'Three years and you see 'he said before he spun around, letting his cape fully cover him before disappearing in a flash.

**(Back to reality)**

I looked up to see Boris' eye I could see sorrow, remorse but above all anger. 'I want Revenge' he screamed as veins popped up and he punched his fist against a wall (great another hole to fill), Gramps turned and struck Boris with a needle 'Calm down' he whispered on which Boris did calm down. 'Yo Gramps you really need to teach me that someday' I said with a grin. I turned to look Boris in his eye 'Who is that Chinese man?' I asked Boris. 'I have no idea, I only know that he is a strong and respected Huntsman, and that I had been given a chance thanks to him' he replied a bit numb due to a needle sticking out of his neck. Silence fell over us until we were on the fourth floor. Gramps sat down and asked Boris 'do you want to continue?' Boris nodded once.

'Good' Gramps replied and a encouraging grin appeared on his face, he waved his hand and a old scroll flew out a shelve and opened revealing a blank. 'Rose call Spud, Trixie, Amdrag and Thorn, something is going to happen tonight' Gramps said seriously. After Rose walked away Gramps continued 'Boris hold this scroll and concentrate on the hideout' Boris nodded, he grabbed the scroll and closed his eye. After a while he opened his eye and shoved the scroll towards Gramps, scanning the building we could see five different areas. Boris pointed his finger over the right area which consisted of 500 different rooms, 'These are the rooms of the apprentices working in the field'. Then he pointed in the lower area with around 100 different rooms 'These are the classrooms'. He pointed towards the upper area consisting out 10 huge rooms' 'These are the Gym'. He pointed to the centre which was round and 60 feet wide 'This is the arena'. Then he slowly moved his finger over the upper area hatred entered his face as he stopped on one 'this is the area where the officers sleep, and this one is the room of the Huntsmaster' he said with his voice filled with anger.

'So what's the plan?' someone said from the stairs, we all turned our heads to see Amdrag, Rose, Thorn, Spud and Trixie. 'Go in, rumble and go out victoriously' Amdrag said as he punched the air, his eyes widened when he saw Boris. He quickly transformed and stood in fighting style in front of Thorn, 'you are not getting her back' he said aggressively. Boris calmly stood up and walked towards Amdrag; he pushed his arms down and looked in his eyes, 'No time for little games' Boris said seriously. Amdrag calmed down a bit as he saw the determine eye of Boris, grumpy and muttering something to himself Amdrag leaned against the wall and repeated 'so what's the plan?'

**I'm Back, confetti rain and fireworks fly op in the sky exploding into Jake and Rose, and with another chapter.**

**So I'm sorry it's not as long as the other chapters, I wrote this one in the airplane and on a paper which sadly enough has no automatic word counter, enjoy and Review.**


	14. Never Mess With Love

**Alternate Dimension**

**Chapter 14: Never Mess With Love**

**After Boris got defeated the Huntsmaster is outraged, he had ordered a gathering of his top.**

**No one's POV**

In 30 feet by 60 feet big and 12 feet high purple gray room, massively decorated by pelts and ornaments, stands a 15 feet by 30 feet long Oak wood table with around it seven leather chairs. On the very end sits the Huntsmaster calmly but there is anger boiling up in his blood and everyone could sense that, behind him stands four huntsmen guarding him. On his left sits Rafael biting his nails with a terrified expression on his face, it seems he still had to be punished for his failure. Next to Rafael is an empty seat. Next to the empty seat sits Lilly who was staring at the empty seat, trying to avoid eye-contact with everyone. On the right side of the Huntsmaster sits the Chinese guy who calmly looked around, scanning the room. Next to him sits a shady man, 6 feet high, normal posture, a black hood shading the shape of his face only showing his yellow eyes looking eagerly at the Huntsmaster, a black monks robe, black leather boots and gloves. Next to him sits a man, 6 feet 1 high, short blue hair, green bored eyes, blue light armor, a tanned skin, quite broad, leather boots and gloves, he is impatiently tapping his finger on the table.

The Huntsmaster was clearly annoyed by the sound and he glared at him 'Rash…Stop' he bellowed slowly shocking Rafael. Rash (Blue hair guy) rolled his eyes annoyed, 'So what are we sitting around for? Another stupid plan doomed to fail? He said impatiently as he crossed his arms. 'Well let's send you, maybe you get captured and then we don't need to hear your annoying voice' Lilly bursts out. 'Well if you fulfilled your mission then we weren't here at this moment' Rash replied as he stands up and slams his hands on the table, they both stared intensely in each other's eyes. 'Looks like true love to me' a guard whispered on which another nods. 'Enough!' the Huntsmaster bellowed, echoing loudly through the room catching everyone's attention. 'Sit down!' he ordered, Rash slowly sits down while muttering something to himself. The Huntsmaster rapidly turns towards Rafael who flinched by the suddenness, 'So Rafael, I am glad to have you here' he said with a evil grin as he raised his right hand.

A guard took out a old brown book, 10 inch by 5 inch big, 500 pages thick and with in gold written 'Torture'. The Huntsmaster grabbed the book, opened it and began to look through the possible ways to semi-kill the victim with hurting him as much as possible and not kill him. Suddenly 'Stop' the Chinese ordered, the Huntsmaster raised an eyebrow. 'Send Rafael and Rash outside' he calmly yet importantly said, the Huntsmaster sighed, 'You heard him... Go! As for you I'll deal with you later' he said as he pointed his index finger at Rafael. They both stood up and left still thinking about what was so important.

**Jake's POV**

Soaring trough the sky while a cool summer breeze caressed my body, on my back sits Rose and Spud, to my right flew Amdrag with on his back Trixie and Thorn, and to my left flew Gramps with Boris riding on his back. Amdrag eyed Boris 'Why do we need him?' Amdrag said as he pointed to Boris still unconvinced of his loyalty. 'I mean we've got the map and defeated everyone from the start till now' he said hopefully to Gramps. 'Young one, he knows the place better than we do with the map plus any hand more is a hand better' Gramps wisely said, shutting Amdrag down. 'now everyone hang on tight' Gramps ordered as he went faster, feeling two pairs of hands dig into my scales I sped up to keep up with Gramps. When we were at the beginning of Central Park, Gramps slowed down and stopped, we all surrounded Gramps now waiting for something, Gramps shushed us and opened his ears, suddenly he grabbed us and dove barely evading a plasma shot,' Jake right, Amdrag Left' Gramps quickly ordered as he dove to the ground. 'Hold on tight' I said to Rose and Spud as I flew of as quickly as I could.

**Gramps' POV**

'I hear something approach, it's going fas…' I thought as saw a flash heading straight on towards us; I grabbed Jake and Amdrag and dove as fast as I could. I felt the plasma shot touch my white hairs scraping of a half an inch of hair, 'Jake Right, Amdrag Left' I commanded, seeing them react this quickly made me feel proud. 'No time to be a sitting duck' I thought to myself,' Boris, hide now' I commanded. Boris nodded and leapt up landing into a tree, I heard footsteps near me on which I quickly dove into a bush. Just as my tail got covered footsteps appeared in my sight, there were 12 huntsmen standing where we were right now. 'I was sure I saw them here' one said, 'man you're blind then, I saw him there' another said. 'Focus and keep going, they could be nea…' a familiar voice said only to be interrupted by a loud thud, 'what, huh Boris?' he said confused. I quickly swept a low arch with my tail tripping four huntsmen, as I stood up I could see Boris he was enraged and launching huntsmen in the air with his massive fists. Suddenly his fist slammed into a wall, he looked at the right into a familiar face. Suddenly his eyes which were filled with anger turned into regret, 'Boris what are you doing?' Rafael said seriously, 'Revenge' Boris whispered as he pulled out his hand and slammed it in Rafael's face making him fly 20 feet backwards into a tree. 'I'm sorry old friend' Boris said depressed. 'Lao Shi, hold them off' he said as he slowly walked towards Rafael, I nodded before I turned to three petrified huntsmen. I quickly slammed them with my massive tail, knocking them out. I looked around to see Boris; he was tying Rafael on a tree and covering him with leaves. 'I'll be back' he whispered before he turned away, 'You have made the right choice' I said as I put my hand on his shoulder. He slowly nods, 'let's go' he said with his normal voice.

**Jake's POV**

'Crap another branch' I thought as i evaded one of the numerous branches in front of me, 'yo Jake I can see the edge' Spud yelled in excitement. 'Spud, keep it down' I quickly said, no use because moments after Spud yelled a few plasma beams soared narrowly passed me and a few were going right onto me. I avoided them by quickly diving upwards, 'Spud!' I yelled, I couldn't look behind but I heard his cannon fire, some spuds splat and some screams of hit huntsmen. As we were finally through the forest I could see the sheer numbers of Huntsmen, there were hundreds coming our way all marching with their staffs held up high. Rose grabbed my scales with one hand and Spud with another while I shot massive fireballs at them and evaded every shot.

I was now flying around the group blasting a huge stream of fire towards them, suddenly a blue fireball past by right in front of me. I heard another coming my way, I evaded by barrel rolling to the right. I knew it wasn't a simple foot soldier, 'Rose, grab Spud and Jump' I said a bit hasty. Feeling her hand let loose I glanced back to see her mouth move and say 'Be save', I nodded before I looked at the Huntsmen, he is 6 feet 1 high, short blue hairs, clad in blue armor, his green eyes squeezed and with a deadly look on them.

He stood there calmly on his hoverboard around 50 feet away, 'So you are the so called 'Golden Drag' he waved his hands in a sarcastic happiness while he rolled his eyes, 'So what if you defeated Boris, Rafael and Lilly by yourself' he spat those names out only Lilly's name a bit passionately, 'They are nothing compared to me' they said (counting him and his ego). 'Yeah you're right they are nothing compared to your ego, man it's big' I said. Suddenly a blue pillar of fire soared towards my head; I evaded it by turning my torso. When I straightened up I saw him standing there with his right hand raised in the air while blue embers left them, 'Getting off track, my name is Rash, keep that in your mind then I Kill you!' he screamed as he raced towards me. 'In your dreams Hunts punk' I replied as I stepped out of the way and slammed my massive armored tail in his stomach, slamming him off of his hoverboard and towards the ground. I quickly took hold of him and fastened the fall; I threw him in the ground when we were 5 feet above ground. I flew up again and saw a huge gap in the ground, suddenly a blue hand reached out and an evil laugh came too. 'You are pretty good, Dragon' Rash said as he came out the hole. His face was covered in bruises, his green eyes were wide open and had a weird look on them, the expression on his face was… psychotic. He stood up and revealed his cracked body armor, 'You are going to be a good pair of boots, Dragon' he said as he slammed his fist on the cracks, 'come and get it' I said mockingly. 'My pleasure' he replied as he slammed on hard punch on his armor, a large crack got through and the armor just fell off revealing his battle hardened chest. He charged at me while thrusting his hands forwards shooting out pillars of blue fire, I avoided them and returned the fire. He was now very close, he swung out his left fist, I blocked it with my right arm. He swung out his right arm which I blocked with my left arm. I inhaled and shot out a gigantic fireball covering Rash, suddenly the red flame turned into purple flames. Suddenly a fist shot out and caught me off guard, it send me flying backwards, I opened my wing halfway and flew up

The purple fire finally cleared up but there was still some fire, I squeezed my eyes and saw something standing in the midst of the blue flames… Rash?. 'Woah' I thought as I saw a giant pillar of fire near me…fast. I dived to the right to avoid being hit by the fire, 'Crap they are getting bigger' I thought to myself, Rash saw my expression and chuckled 'is it me or is it getting hot' he mockingly said while shooting pillars towards me. 'I'll show you Hot' I replied as I flew right at him, I inhaled and shot out a gigantic stream of flames towards him, he thrust out his hands and let a huge pillar collide with mine. When I got close I barrel rolled to the side and narrowly flew past him before I stabbed my claw in his side. 'it's over' I whispered in his ears as I felt blood surge over my arm, he blinked a few times before he collapsed to the ground with a loud thud. I kneeled besides him checking out his pulse. I stood up and flew off, suddenly I felt a hand grab my ankle' Got you, Dragon' he yelled like a maniac, I turned my head to see him, his flames were bickering to stay alive, his clothes burnt, torn and drenched in blood, his face was white but his expression was lively and crazy. He pulled with all his might and slammed me to the ground, my head hit a stone. Rash laughed wickedly before he grabbed my head and kept slamming it against the stone until I fainted.

**Rose's POV**

We were flying through the sky shooting towards the group of Huntsmen, suddenly Jake barrel rolled to the right evading a blue pillar of fire. 'Rose grab Spud and Jump' he yelled, knowing that Jake would never tell me to leave unless it's important I didn't question his decision I took hold of Spud and let Jake's scales loose. Falling the 150 feet fall, 'Spud' I yelled as I saw that Spud was surprised by the sudden jump, he woke up and nodded his head before he threw a Spud-ampoline ( a mix of a spud and a trampoline) on the ground, the Spud-ampoline inflated and we landed on it safely. Now in the open grass field, there were numerous Huntsmen all with their staffs aimed at us. 'Spud cover me' I yelled before I sprinted towards the group. There were five charging at me, one lunged out towards me with his spear, I skillfully leapt up evading the sharp point. While in midair I saw five spuds fly only inches below me towards the five Huntsmen, I heard the spuds all splatter on the Huntsmen. I landed with my face towards Spud, he saluted with a wide grin. I heard footsteps coming near me from behind, I back kicked him against his throat making him let loose of his huntsstaff and fly several feet backwards. I skillfully caught the huntsstaff and towards the group shooting at everyone, seeing for everyone that fell another one pop up out of nowhere I prayed for Jake to hurry up.

**Jake's POV**

When I woke up again my head was heavy and I tasted blood in my mouth, I opened my eyes and saw my body being covered in blood. I looked around and saw that I was kept in the air by Rash's hand, 'So you're awake huh? It was about time.' He said mockingly. I tried to move my hands, but no use they were bound by some rope. 'ha ha, that's useless, Dragon. Pure sphinx hair' he said while laughing. 'Can you see her?, just look at her isn't she beautiful?' he said a bit dreamingly. I still tried to wiggle my hands out the rope, 'She looks exactly like Lilly' he said dreamingly. Hearing that line I knew that he was talking about Rose, I stopped struggling and saw her fight. I felt anger boil up by the fact that he was talking about my girl, 'She will be all mine after I kill you' he said while sighing, he just poured gallons of water on a heavy oil flame. 'Stop.. Looking…At…Her' I yelled out every word more filled with hatred than the other, feeling my anger turn into flames I felt it burn heavily. I ignored it and just go with the flow, I extracted more and more hatred only by just looking at him. Suddenly flames surrounded me and burned Rash's hand and the rope, Rash flinched and screamed in shock and let me go. I opened my wings and flew up with a mighty roar, I grabbed Rash by his neck, I looked in his eyes and saw fear. 'Never lay your filthy eyes on Rose, I will make sure of that' I said with anger. He let out a little smile, 'She will be mine, Dragon' he said, and something just snapped in my head I have gone berserk. I threw him up in the sky and kept slamming my burning fists against him, I pulled my right fist back and shot it with full strength against rash's jaw making a crushing sound and making him fly backwards. He flew against his hover board and struggled to climb on it, while he breathed heavily for some air he widened his arms and whispered something in the air. Immense blue flames covered him and turned into a giant fire ball, he shot out towards me, knowing that if I would stand there in this condition I would die, but if I would run Rose and Spud would die. I didn't hesitate about the which I would chose, I inhaled a deep breath and hoped for the best.

**Rose's POV**

We were now surrounded by several huntsmen but we were still fighting them off, suddenly a bright blue light caught our attention. We saw a huge blue fireball speeding towards us, and a dragon standing in-between. My stomach turned, 'Jake' I whispered in shock. He turned to take a glance, when he saw me he grinned. I saw his lips say 'Everything will be alright'. Tears began to flow down my eyes and roll over my cheeks, I wanted to believe him, I wanted to listen to him, but I couldn't, I loved him, and I loved him with all my heart, to never let him go. 'Jake I Love you'I yelled, he turned his head away from me, he shot out his right hand and formed it into a thumbs up.

**Jake's POV**

Seeing the immense fireball approach me I thought of every happy moment with Rose, our first meeting, the little talk we had, the laughs we had together, the tickling of her curly blond hairs as they brushed against my nose, our first kiss, the sweet cherry flavored red lips so firm yet so soft, 'No this is not the end, it can't end here, I want more of her love' I yelled out loud. Suddenly I heard a whisper, something a normal human couldn't hear 'Jake I Love you'. It repeated loudly in my head, suddenly I felt more powerful, courage flowed around me, I felt confident I could defeat him, but above all I felt love wrap all around me. Suddenly a vague face appeared 'You sure are one lucky guy' a loud voice said, 'Never forget, Rose will always stay by your side' Wang Long said as his face became clear. He winked before he left, the blue ball of fire now had a huge golden glow on it. I inhaled deeply and exhaled a giant stream of golden fire, it literally overwhelmed the blue fireball. Suddenly something fell out the fire.

It hit the ground with a loud thud, I landed next to it enlightening the area. I could see Rash lie there on the ground while golden embers still floated off of his clothes, 'I …Lost?' he said with shock before the side of his head hit the ground. I transformed into my human form and still looked at him, suddenly I was tackled to the ground. As it lay on me it covered my eyes and tickled me. I was laughing heavily, I knew it was Rose because only she knows how to tickle me good. After the tickling was finally over 'I love you too Rose' I could utter while out of breath. A cute giggle was heard and she let go of my head. I grinned to see her beautiful smile, before I could say anything she kissed me passionately on my lips deleting my ability to speak or even think about anything else. Knowing that everyone looked at us we didn't care about it, we just kept kissing until we were out of breath. We reluctantly pulled away and gasped for air, I looked deeply in her cerulean blue eyes filled with happiness. Suddenly she slapped me on my head, 'Ow, what was that for?' I asked her, but I saw her eyes, they were filled with anger and relief. 'I could have lost you' she said as a single tear managed to escape her eye and was rolling down her cheek. 'if I didn't took the chance you wouldn't be standing right here now, and I wouldn't be smiling right now' I said a bit set back. I whipped the tear away with my thumb, 'Everything is going to be alright as long as love guide us' I said soothing her as she laid her head against my chest.

**Unknown POV**

Standing in the gathering room while the Huntsman sits on his chair. A big shade covers the Huntsman.

'So this is your better warrior?' the big and dark voice said echoing through the room as he sees Rafael lying on the floor.

'Not at all' the Huntsman said with a chuckle. 'Not at all'

'And do you know about Boris' the menacing voice said, shocking the Huntsman.

'What happened then?' the Huntsman said a bit frightened.

'Destiny my friend, Destiny' he said softer as he started to fade.

'Destiny is Superstition' the Huntsman said in panic.

'Three years was the prophecy' his faint voice said, leaving the Huntsman in a confusing situation.

The Huntsman looks at his clock, four hours to go and then it will be exactly three years.

**Well well well, finally found the time to write the story. What will happen when the three years are over, you tell me and I give you a hint. Review please.**


End file.
